Admit
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D x Murdoc. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. I'm not really good at writing summaries actually, so you'll just have to read it..
1. Chapter 1

**2DxMurdoc, what else. I don't own the Gorillaz.**

Painkillers. He needed them NOW. He stumbled to the bathroom, opened the little cupboard above the sink. Knocked little bottles off the shelves, threw packets around, until he finally found the bottle of pills he was searching for. Sighing with relief, he threw three pills down his throat and swallowed. One of the pills got stuck in his throat, however, and he coughed and gasped, until someone slapped him on the back and he coughed up the pill. He heard cursing from behind him.

"Damn it, Faceache, what did I tell you about swallowing your pills without water! You're like a fucking infant!" Murdoc Niccals snarled.

2D wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"In the studio in five minutes," Murdoc said rolling his eyes, and left.

2D leaned over the sink, panting, staring at himself in the mirror. He could still feel Murdoc's touch on his back. Not that Murdoc didn't touch him a lot, with the daily beatings he received. But to 2D, it didn't matter what kind of touch it was. As long as it was Murdoc. That's why he didn't protest when Murdoc was drunk and angry and needed something to kick. It filled him with sadness, but also with happiness, with bliss that he could feel Murdoc's skin on his.

He sighed. Straightened up, wiped tears from his cheeks. He went down to the studio.

Murdoc was already holding his bass, and Russel and Noodle were having a discussion about what was the best dance move.

"The dance I did in Dare is obviously better!" Noodle said.

"No way! Nothing beats my special move," Russel replied.

He did some weird thing with his legs and his arms, making him look like a jellyfish.

"I call it the Wave," Russel said proudly.

Noodle burst out laughing, and 2D tried not to giggle.

Russel glared at them both.

"You two just can't appreciate real dance when you see it," he huffed.

"Shut up, all of you, and let's get practicing!" Murdoc snapped.

2D grabbed the mike, Noodle started playing her guitar and soon the room was filled with beautiful melodies. 2D loved those moments. He could just lose himself in the music, let his voice flow naturally. He closed his eyes.

Murdoc was watching him. How he admired that beautiful pale skin that he continued to bruise and scratch. That azure blue hair, that suited 2D better than the brown hair he had had first. Those black holes for eyes. The missing front teeth, which he had caused. Guilt ran through him. Why was he so violent to 2D? He knew exactly why.

He didn't know how to cope with the feelings he was having for the singer, so instead of acting like a normal human being he punched and kicked to try and chase the feelings away. Of course, they never did. He hit a wrong note. The rest of the band stopped and looked at him in shock. Murdoc _never_ hit a wrong note. Ever.

"Muds?" Russel said quietly.

Murdoc felt himself slowly turn red.

"What! What the fuck're you all staring at! Let's continue!" Murdoc snarled.

They played further without another word. Then -

"Fuck!" Murdoc had hit a wrong note again.

"That's it. I'm going to the Winne. Any of you even thinks of disturbing me.." His murderous eyes make in unnecessary to finish the sentence.

He leaves and slams the door shut behind him. The rest of the band stare at each other.

"What was that all about," Noodle murmured.

"I'm kind of worried about him. This never happens," 2D said.

"2D why do you even care so much? Look at how he treats you, it's not like he would give a shit if you weren't feeling great. Wait, never mind, he would probably get fucking upset because we wouldn't have any vocals," Russel said.

2D stared at his feet.

"Not true," he muttered.

"D, it's true and you know it. I'm going to get a hamburger. You coming?"

2D shook his head.

"I'll come, Russ. I'm starving," Noodle said, and they left the room.

A couple of hours later, 2D was lying on his bed, thinking. Russel and Noodle had been gone for a while now. That one hamburger had probably turned into a meal, which had turned into a shopping spree. He chuckled and rolled over onto his stomach. He wondered how Murdoc was doing. He had looked rather pale when he left the room. 2D got up. He decided he would make some tea for Murdoc. Of course, the only time Murdoc would drink tea is when it was mixed with some kind of alcoholic beverage. 2D didn't care, he was happy with the idea that he was doing something for Murdoc. He got up cheerfully and bounded to the kitchen.

He put the kettle on, and grabbed a plate. Might as well add some biscuits. He took one himself, licking the sweet crumbs from his lips. After everything was done, he put the mug of steaming, sweet tea on the plate, put a couple of biscuits around it, and started walking to Murdoc's Winnebago.

"Muds!" he called. He couldn't knock on the door because he was holding the plate, trying desperately not to let it fall.

"What the fuck do you want, Faceache?" Murdoc shouted.

2D decided to ignore this hostile greeting.

"I got you some tea and biscuits, Muds," he said cheerfully.

Silence. Then the door burst open.

"You what?" Murdoc asked him with a half disgusted, half amused expression. He looked down at the plate 2D was hopefully sticking under his nose.

"I thought you looked a bit pale, so I thought that maybe some tea would help, and then I saw the packet of biscuits.." 2D started to trail off as he realized how stupid this was.

"Never mind, I'll just take it back to the kitchen," he said quickly, and turned around.

"Wait," Murdoc said, and 2D felt a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, and they stared at each other, shocked at Murdoc's touch.

He quickly pulled away.

"What?" 2D asked quietly.

Murdoc looked from the plate to 2D's face, struggling to find friendly words to say.

"No, it's.. it's okay. Um. Cheers, mate," he then said awkwardly, and took the plate from him, spilling a splash of the tea on his arm. He cursed.

2D instinctively wiped away the tea with his sleeve. When he realized who it was, he jerked back and ran into the house before Murdoc had time to hit him.

Murdoc stared incredulously at the mug of now cold tea and the untouched biscuits. This little act of sweetness had confused Murdoc incredibly. He continued to beat and hurt and threaten 2D, and yet the singer was kind enough to give him this when he had a bad moment.. He growled. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the tea, the biscuits, and he certainly didn't deserve 2D.

**If I get good reviews I'll continue the story, it only takes 10 seconds of your time but it makes my day! Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't breathe. The water squeezed all of the remaining breath from his lungs. He tried to kick to the surface, but the cold had numbed his limbs. He tried in vain to move his legs. Then he heard it. A loud, sorrowful song. It made the water around him tremble. It was a haunting, yet heartbreaking tune. He started to shake in fear. No._ No. _He closed his eyes, hoping he had imagined the sound. He didn't hear anything for a while. He opened his eyes, his lungs practically screaming for breath, and looked into one, gigantic, soulless eye. He screamed, but only gurgles came out. The whale opened its mouth, 2D was sucked in-

and he woke up. Drenched in sweat and shaking, he heard someone stumble into the room.

"What! What's the matter!" he heard Murdoc shout.

2D wiped his face, and noticed he was crying. Murdoc switched the lamp on the bedside table on.

"I..I had a bad dream," 2D said shakily.

Murdoc hesitated, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about?" he asked.

"A whale.." 2D whispered.

Murdoc stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"You get all worked up about a stupid fucking whale?" he said.

2D started sobbing.

"I was drowning and then I heard that.. that _sound.. _and it stared at me with that huge eye and it ate me! It ate me, Muds!" he cried out.

Murdoc sighed.

"Calm down.. Faceache.. You can't.. Don't.. SHUT UP!" he then shouted to rise above 2D's frantic sobs.

He reached over and pulled him into a hug, which shocked 2D into silence.

They sat there like that for a few moments, in the light of the little lamp, in absolute quiet, till Murdoc broke away.

They stared at each other, and Murdoc hesitantly brought his hand to 2D's face and wiped away the tears.

2D was still trembling, but this time it wasn't just fear. Suddenly, Murdoc's frowned and cursed. He jumped up from the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 2D stared at the shut door, tears streaming down his face again.

Later, right before he fell asleep again, he realized that Murdoc couldn't have been able to hear him scream if he was in the Winnebago. Which would mean that he was sleeping in the house.. He wondered why.

"Good morning, guys," 2D grumbled when he walked into the kitchen.

Noodle and Russel were sitting at the table, Noodle looking as if she hadn't slept in years, Russel looking fine.

"How was your night?" 2D asked.

Noodle looked up from her cereal.

"It was awful. Because of you and Murdoc I didn't get any sleep at all! What is wrong with you, having loud talks at three in the morning!" Noodle snapped.

2D blushed and quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry, Noods," he muttered, then took a bite.

"What were you talking about, anyway?" she asked.

"How about you, Russ? Did you get enough sleep?" 2D asked quickly, pretending he hadn't heard the question.

"Well, I slept like a baby. Don't know what your problem is, Noodle," Russel smirked.

"You would sleep through a stampede of elephants, Russel," Noodle sighed.

Suddenly, they heard the front door bang open.

"Here comes Murdoc. Doesn't sound like he's in a very good mood," Russel muttered.

Noodle groaned and massaged her temples.

2D tried to hide his red face in his bowl as much as he could.

Murdoc came stumbling in. Hungover, of course. He sat himself down on one of the chairs and grabbed some bread.

"Good morning to you too, Murdoc," Russel said rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass," Murdoc snarled, and stuffed the bread in his mouth.

"Watch it, dick," Russel snapped, his good mood disappearing.

Murdoc grumbled some incoherent words, and stuffed some more bread into his mouth.

2D watched him in miserable silence. He wanted to ask Murdoc what he had been doing, sleeping in the house, but he knew that if he said one word he wouldn't see the next day. Noodle was staring at the boys, becoming annoyed at their hostile glares.

"So I'm going to the mall today," she announced, trying to get them to converse.

2D looked up. "What? With whom?"

Murdoc glared at him.

"No-one asked you anything, Dullard, so do the world a favor and shut your stupid face," he snapped.

2D looked down again, cheeks flushing red.

Noodle gave Murdoc a murderous glare.

"I'm going alone, D. Unless you want to join me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" 2D replied eagerly, wanting to get away from Murdoc desperately.

"What? No you're not! You're going to be rehearsing for the whole day, I want every single song to be sung perfectly. If you screw our next concert up I am beating you to a pulp!" Murdoc said.

"Muds, he's been practicing enough. Let the boy get some rest," Russel interfered.

"Why don't you just stick your ugly nose out of my business?" Murdoc growled.

"How 'bout I break yours again?" Russel suggested, flexing his fists.

"STOP IT!" Noodle screeched, jumping on top of the table.

"I have HAD it with this nonsense! It is ten o'clock in the morning, I have hardly gotten any sleep, and you are not going to give me an even worse start for my day!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at their feet, feeling ashamed.

"Sorry, Noods," Russel said.

"Yeah. Sorry, love," Murdoc muttered.

"Wait, Murdoc, what are you doing up anyway? It's only ten o'clock!" Noodle said surprised.

Murdoc glanced at 2D.

"I.. couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

Russel and Noodle looked from one to the other.

Then Noodle shook her head.

"Well, I don't know what on earth you two have been up to, but stop taking it out on us. So Russ, since 2D's jailer won't let him out today, do you want to join me?" she said.

"Sure thing, Noods," Russel said with a smile.

"Great. Then we'll leave in half an hour," Noodle replied.

"Wait!" 2D cried out. He absolutely did not want to be spending the day home alone with Murdoc.

"Um.. how long are you staying?" he asked.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other.

"Don't know, depends on how busy it is. Why?" Noodle said.

2D glanced at Murdoc, who was glaring at him.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Later, when Noodle and Russel were about to leave, Noodle pulled 2D aside.

"D, I don't know what on earth is going on between you two, but if he hurts you, tell me. I'll let him know what real pain is," she said menacingly.

2D, who was getting a bit afraid of the murderous glint in her eye, forced a smile at her.

"It's fine, Noods. You and Russel go and have a good time." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and watched them leave.

Murdoc was standing behind him, in the doorway to the kitchen, picking his fingernails clean with a knife.

2D stood there with his back to Murdoc, watching as the car drove away. Then he stayed some more, afraid of turning around.

"I'm not going to eat you, you know," Murdoc said suddenly with a dark chuckle.

"No, but you might punch me, kick me, throw me around, or bite me. Which I don't like much, either," 2D had blurted out before he realized what he was saying.

He waited for a blow. Silence. He turned around, and he gave a bitter chuckle. Murdoc wasn't even there. He didn't know if he had even heard 2D, in the moment when he was finally speaking his mind.

He was about to go to his room, when he suddenly heard Murdoc call.

2D walked in to the living room. Murdoc was holding 2D's phone.

"Who's Catherine?" Murdoc asked.

"Wh..what?" 2D said.

"Here. Catherine. You two have been texting a lot," Murdoc said with a hint of anger.

"Wha.. where did you get my phone?" 2D said annoyed.

"Give it back!" he said, reaching for it.

Murdoc jumped out of reach.

"Who the fuck is Catherine?" he repeated, the anger in his voice now more present.

"She's just a girl I met in a restaurant the other day. What's it to you?" 2D replied, hoping that if he answered he would get his phone back.

"What's it to me? You're MY singer in MY band, so I'll decide who can talk to you and who can't!" Murdoc snarled.

"Give me my phone!" 2D said loudly.

An evil grin started to spread on Murdoc's face.

"Why don't you come and get it?" he said mockingly.

He jumped on the couch and held the phone out of reach of 2D's desperate fingers. 2D leapt on the couch too, and, with him being slightly longer than Murdoc he managed to get hold of it. Murdoc growled, not enjoying the game anymore if he wasn't winning it, and punched 2D in the face, making him fall off of the couch.

2D gasped as he lay on the floor. Murdoc stared down at him, feeling somewhat guilty. 2D slowly stood up, pinching a bleeding nose.

"You know what, keep the stupid phone," he said coldly, and walked out of the living room, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Murdoc stared at the phone in his hands. Suddenly it had lost its appeal. He groaned and chucked it across the room. Changed his mind, and went to get it. His eyes fell on the blood on the carpet and he tried wiping it away with his shoe, which only caused it to smear all over the place. Cursing, he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

2D was sitting at his desk, scribbling away furiously in his diary. Well, he called it a diary. It was probably more accurate to call it a place where he let out all the anger he didn't show. He wrote:

_I HATE MURDOC! BLOODY SLIMY BASTARD WITH HIS STUPID FACE AND HIS STUPID LONG TONGUE.. AND HIS STUPID HAIR AND HIS STUPID BODY.._

2D paused as he realized he was naming all of the things he loved about the bassist. He crossed it all out, and threw the piece of paper in the garbage. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. His bedside table was full of bloody tissues. He grabbed one and wiped the remaining blood away from under his nose. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

He didn't answer.

"Erm.. Faceache?" Murdoc called hesitantly.

"What," 2D replied tonelessly.

"Can I.. come in?" Murdoc asked, still sounding rather unsure of himself.

"I guess," 2D said in the same toneless manner as before.

The door opened, and 2D kept his eyes tight shut.

"Listen, Dullard.. Here's your phone.. I didn't look through any messages or anything.. Um.. I didn't break it either.." Murdoc was stuttering.

2D opened one eye and saw Murdoc putting the phone on the bedside table.

Murdoc cringed inwardly as he saw the tissues. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's your nose?" he asked.

2D opened both eyes.

"Fine," he replied.

"Look, Faceache. I just wanted to say... I'm.. sorry?" Murdoc said it like it was a question, this probably being the first time in years he had apologized.

2D's mouth fell open.

"What did you just say?" he gasped.

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry, no need to make such a fuss about it or you'll make me regret saying it!" he snapped.

2D continued to stare at Murdoc. Murdoc stared back, looking at the huge black holes for eyes and that perfect, pale face surrounded with blue locks.. he flinched, and started to move away from the bed. He had already made a huge mistake earlier, he didn't want to repeat it. He made to stand up, but 2D put his hand on his, causing them both to flinch.

"Thank you, Muds," 2D said quietly. "You've never said that to me before. It means a lot to me."

Murdoc felt himself turn red, this being intensified by the fact that 2D still hadn't pulled his hand away.

"Um. Sure. Don't get used to it," he warned.

"I'd like to ask you a question," 2D said suddenly, frowning.

"What is it?" Murdoc asked, fearing the answer.

"What were you doing sleeping in the house last night? I mean, you could never have heard me scream from your Winne.." 2D said.

Murdoc looked at him.

"Truth is, Faceache.. I don't really know. I just felt that I was.. needed.. in some way. I tried sleeping in the Winne first, but I couldn't get to sleep, I was tossing and turning. I decided to go into the house, where I managed to fall asleep. Until you started bawling, of course," he added, rolling his eyes.

2D blushed, which made Murdoc want to kiss him right then and there.

"So afterwards, you went back to your Winnebago?" he then asked, remembering hearing the front door slamming as Murdoc had walked in.

"Yeah.. kind of weird, after your bawling I went back to the Winne and I slept just fine," Murdoc said, avoiding his eyes.

They were silent for a while. Then Murdoc stood up.

"I want you to start practicing in about fifteen minutes. I might join you later. I've got some shit to deal with first," he said.

2D nodded. Murdoc was about to pull his hand away, when 2D suddenly gave it a light squeeze. Murdoc glanced at him, turning red, and then he quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

**Please leave reviews and I'll continue the story! Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys make me so happy! I'll make chapter 3 extra good for you :)**

2D put on his coat and grabbed his wallet. Just as he was about to open the door, someone grabbed his collar.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Murdoc asked angrily, his face inches away from 2D's.

"I.. I'm just going out," 2D replied lamely.

"Going out? Where?" Murdoc was still only inches away from his face, and 2D used all his willpower not to lean forward.

"Just.. out."

Murdoc stared at him sceptically.

"Are you going to see that Catherine bitch?" he then asked, letting go of 2D's collar, leaning backwards against the wall.

2D turned red. He was, actually. He opened his mouth, thinking rapidly of an excuse, when Russel came in through the front door.

"Hi guys! Oh, sorry D, didn't see you there," he said loudly as he almost smashed 2D's head in with the door.

"It's okay Russ. Bye!" 2D used the distraction Russel had caused to slip through the front door, race to the car and then take off before Murdoc understood what was happening.

He knew there was going to be hell to pay when he came home, but he didn't care. He drove into town, until he had reached a certain café. There he parked, and went inside. He picked a table and got some coffee. Then he waited patiently.

"2D! Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't have to wait long?" a female voice suddenly came from behind him.

Catherine sat opposite him. She was a tall girl with short black hair and too much red lipstick.

"It's okay, Cathy. I only just managed to get out myself," 2D replied, smiling.

"Why? Did Murdoc give you shit again?" she asked, getting some coffee herself.

2D sighed, and nodded.

"You shouldn't let him control you like that, D. You're not his child. You're his bandmate. If you want to go out and have some fun or whatever, you should do just that," Catherine said solemnly.

"He read our text messages. He wasn't happy," 2D said quietly.

Catherine snorted. "Well that's his own fucking problem! It's none of his business what's going on between us-"

"Erm, nothing's going on between us, Cathy," 2D said, frowning slightly.

Catherine blinked and smiled.

"Of course not honey. Not yet, anyway," she added quietly.

"What was that?" 2D asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing, dear. Now, I was thinking, maybe we should go to my place later. We could watch a dvd or something, because frankly I'm not in the mood to wander through town all day again," Catherine said.

2D nodded distractedly, staring out of the window. He was thinking back to the moment he had met Catherine.

It was right after a concert, and she was one of the fangirls waiting to see him. Except she was different. She wasn't screaming, or jumping. She just stood there, staring at 2D with such intensity that it made him shiver. Later that night, they had sex. Afterward, they still talked to each other quite a lot and became pretty good friends, even though she had always wanted more than friendship.

Catherine was staring at him, and she put a hand on his arm. "Come on, let's go," she said with a smile.

2D agreed and she got in his car. She didn't have a car, she always took a cab.

They drove to her place, while she was giving him directions. He had never been to her house before, and she was feeling pretty excited.

2D parked the car, and they went inside.

"Make yourself at home," Catherine grinned, and he let himself fall on the couch, still rather quiet.

Catherine got some wine, and she put a romantic dvd on. She poured a lot of wine for the two of them, and she immediately took a huge gulp.

2D glanced at her without interest, his mind full of Murdoc. He took a small sip of the wine and pulled a face. It was cheap wine, apparently. After a while, Catherine leaned her head on 2D's shoulder. 2D shifted uncomfortably but didn't push her off.

"Mmm, 2D, you smell so good," she whispered, sniffing at his neck.

"Um. Thanks." He moved away a bit.

Catherine was pretty drunk by now, and she started trailing her hand down 2D's chest.

"Come on, I want you, you want me, just let it happen," she cooed.

2D grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"Catherine, I don't want you! Stop it, you're drunk!" he said nervously.

Catherine merely giggled.

"Oh, honey, stop lying," she breathed, and quickly sat on top of 2D before he could move away.

He yelped, and tried to push her off, but he didn't want to hurt her so it didn't have much effect.

Catherine suddenly kissed him. 2D's eyes flew wide open and he tried pushing her face away, but she held on tight. He thought about biting her lip, but then he felt sorry for her.

Meanwhile Catherine was moving one hand down to his zipper. She started rubbing him quickly, and 2D turned red and yelled. His instincts kicked in, and he pushed her roughly off of him.

She shrieked, and fell over on the couch.

"Catherine, I think I should go," 2D said with shock still in his voice.

"No, baby, don't go! Let's have some fun!" Catherine hiccoughed desperately, holding on to 2D's arm, her sharp red fingernails breaking his skin and making him bleed.

He wrenched himself free from her grip and ran to the front door. She ran after him.

"Please, 2D! Y-you know you want this too! 2D, COME BACK!" Catherine shouted desperately, but 2D ignored her and jumped in his car.

When he finally was driving away, he heard her shout.

"You'll regret this, Stuart! Just wait!"

He shivered and drove on. He thought about how stupid he had been. He had been sitting there, ignoring all the signs, while she lusted after him more and more every day.. he regretted ever sleeping with her. He groaned. And in a few minutes he was going to have to deal with shit from Murdoc.. Everything was just going wrong.

He arrived home a few minutes later. Quietly, he stepped out of the car, and tiptoed past Murdoc's Winnebago. He was almost at the front door – fuck! He had tripped over a beerbottle, probably Murdoc's. He landed on his face on the hard stone, and a shout escaped from his lips. He heard the Winnebago open. He scrambled to his feet, pulled at the door handle – it was locked. He felt a blow to the back of his head, and heard something break. Before Russel or Noodle could come outside to see what the noise was about, Murdoc had dragged 2D inside the Winnebago and locked the doors. 2D crawled to the corner and curled up, whimpering, his arms in front of his face. Murdoc turned around, and gave 2D a kick which sent him flying.

"WHAT THE FUCK D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TAKING OFF LIKE THAT WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO! YOU LITTLE CUNT!" Murdoc shouted, giving him another kick.

"I'm sorry Murdoc!" 2D wailed, yelling after every kick.

Suddenly, Murdoc paused.

2D peeked through his arms, wondering why he'd stopped.

Murdoc lifted him up by the arm.

"What the fuck is that?" he then asked, pointing at the claw marks Catherine had left earlier.

2D tried to pull away.

"Answer my question Faceache! I didn't make these. Who the fuck did?" Murdoc started talking louder, shaking 2D around.

"It was Catherine!" 2D blurted out, sobbing.

Murdoc stopped. "Catherine," he repeated slowly.

He then brought his hand to 2D's cheek, and wiped his finger over it. He held it up in front of 2D's face. Red lipstick. Murdoc came closer, his face only a few inches away from 2D's.

"Did you fuck her?" he asked quietly.

2D shook his head fiercely.

Murdoc came closer, his nose now almost touching 2D's.

"Did you fuck her?" he breathed.

2D stuck his chin out defiantly. "No."

Murdoc looked him up and down, and gave a curt nod. He then turned around, then turned back around again, opening his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut.

2D stared at him curiously.

Murdoc opened his mouth again.

"Good. Don't.. don't do it.. ever," Murdoc mumbled.

2D stared at him. He didn't look drunk, but he sounded it.

"Wha.. what do you mean?" 2D asked carefully.

Murdoc took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to be with anyone else, okay? You're mine," he then said quietly.

2D couldn' think of anything to say. Murdoc suddenly leaned closer, his lips almost touching 2D's.

2D didn't move a muscle. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, the electricity sparking between them. Murdoc wanted him right now, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Instead, he would have to cherish these magical moments. He lifted his hand and put a lock of hair behind 2D's ear. 2D shivered from his touch, which made Murdoc want him even more.

"You're mine," Murdoc breathed again.

2D bit his lip. Then his eye fell on something on the bed. He frowned, and Murdoc took a step backwards, realizing the moment was over.

"Murdoc.. what is that?" 2D asked, pointing at the object on the bed.

Murdoc looked at the object to 2D's face.

"No.. wait, Faceache, it's not-"

"It is. It's a used condom," 2D said astonished.

Murdoc stared at 2D, his eyes round.

"You've just been telling me that I can't have sex with any other girl because I'm yours.. And then you go and screw a girl while I'm out for a few hours?" 2D spat.

"Faceache, wait, let me explain.." Murdoc said.

"Fine. Explain," 2D said coldly, crossing his arms.

Murdoc opened his mouth, then closed it and hung his head.

"I.. I can't," he said quietly.

2D shook his head disbelievingly, and stomped out of the Winnebago.

"Dullard!" Murdoc called after him, but 2D had ran inside.

Murdoc groaned and let himself fall on the bed. He was such a fucking idiot.

**Please leave reviews and I'll continue the story, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this one's a bit late, I've been very busy. Enjoy! :)**

2D leaned back, feeling the sand between his fingers. A light breeze played with his hair, and the water lapped at his feet. It was absolutely empty, because the only time people wanted to go to the beach was when it was sunny and they could swim. 2D wasn't one of these people. He loved the serenity of the ocean, despite his many nightmares about being swallowed by it. This was the one place where he could be alone with his thoughts, peacefully smoking a cigarette or two.

After he had seen the used condom, he had shut himself in his room for the rest of the day, refusing to come out. The next day he had gotten up before the rest and had fled to the beach.

He put the cigarette between his lips and inhaled. How had things gotten so..weird? One day, Murdoc was insulting him as always, and then yesterday Murdoc had made him feel things he never thought he would feel.. and he was sure Murdoc had felt it too.

His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and threw it away from him. He wasn't in the mood to be talking to that bastard. He would probably yell at him and tell him that he wasn't allowed to go out whenever he wanted to, because he was _his._ Dick.

2D wondered who the girl had been. Had he looked at her in the same way he had looked at him yesterday? Was it just a one-time thing, or had they been doing it together for ages without 2D knowing? In all fairness, 2D did know how much of a womanizer Murdoc was. He usually had a girl stay with him every weekend, sometimes even during the week if they weren't busy the next day.

So why was this such a problem?

His phone rang again. He frowned and walked slowly to the phone he had thrown earlier, hoping that by the time he had reached it it would have stopped ringing. It didn't. He pressed the green button without looking at the caller ID, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Murdoc, stop calling me," he said coldly.

"2D, it's me! Where on earth are you?" came Noodle's voice.

"Noodle! Don't worry, I'm not far. Are you calling with Murdoc's phone?" 2D asked.

"No, he tried calling you like fifteen times but you didn't pick up the phone.. I figured maybe if I called you would want to talk," Noodle said.

"Ah," 2D said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why are you out, anyway? It's not even nine o'clock yet," Noodle said.

"I.. just needed some time alone," 2D admitted.

"Why? What's wrong?"

2D put the cigarette between his lips, wondering how to respond.

"Just.. just a lot of stuff going on. Anyway. I'm on my way home, so stop worrying," he said quickly, and hung up.

Ruefully he threw his cigarette on the sand and drove back home.

"Thank god man, I was so worried something had happened to you!" Russel said, pulling him into a rib-breaking hug.

"Russ, I was only gone for a few hours," 2D gasped.

"Still. Don't just go off like that man, leave us a note or something next time," Russel said sternly, letting go of 2D.

"2D!" Noodle said happily, and jumped in his arms.

"Come, I'll go and make you some tea, it's freezing out there. Where were you anyway?" she asked, leading him into the kitchen.

"Well, I-" he broke off when he saw who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Murdoc glanced up at him. "Faceache," he said uncomfortably.

2D gave a curt nod.

Murdoc stood up. "Where have you been?" he asked a bit louder, trying to maintain his tough attitude.

"Why should you care? Don't worry, I haven't been out with any girls, because God forbid I ever have some fun. While you, on the other hand, apparently can do anything you want without it being a problem," 2D spat.

Murdoc stared at him, then glanced at Noodle who was watching them with a confused face.

He hardened his heart, and grabbed 2D's hair and smashed his head down on the table.

2D shouted, Noodle screeched and sprang at Murdoc.

While Noodle was kicking and punching Murdoc, 2D slid down onto the ground and covered his face with his hands.

Murdoc managed to get a hold of Noodle's collar, dangling her away from him so she wouldn't be able to touch him.

She suddenly bit his wrist, and he let her go with a gasp.

She ran to 2D.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking him up and down.

2D nodded, clutching his head. He then looked at Murdoc, feeling indescribable pain that had nothing to do with his head.

"Noods – I'm just going to my room, alright?" he forced a smile.

Noodle gave him a worried look, but nodded.

He practically ran to his room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Murdoc was feeling terrible. Why the fuck did he do that? 2D had every right to be angry, but he didn't want Noodle to think he was losing his touch.

He hit his fist against his head. He had to go make it up to 2D. But how was he ever going to explain that condom.. He couldn't. He was just going to have to be honest and ..apologize. Again.

Damn, 2D should be feeling really privileged, he thought grumbling.

Wait a fucking moment.

He was Murdoc Niccals! Sex god and bass player of HIS band! He didn't have to apologize to anyone, for fuck's sake!

But then he thought of 2D's hurt face, and with that one look he had given him, his heart had felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest.

As he was sitting there at the kitchen table, having been shouted at in Japanese by Noodle and snapped at by Russel, he suddenly heard a short knock on the front door. He slouched over to the door. Who could be here this early in the morning? Another knock.

"I'm fucking coming! Keep your hair on," Murdoc snapped.

He pulled open the door. Before him stood a tall girl with short black hair and bright red lipstick.

She smiled at him.

"Hi, is 2D there?" she asked him with a bright smile.

Murdoc looked her up and down, then leaned against the door frame.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"I'm Catherine Moore. I'm a friend of 2D," she said, still smiling that overly happy, fake smile of hers.

"You're Catherine," Murdoc said menacingly.

He smiled broadly and leaned forward.

"Come here, Cathy, and I'll tell you a secret," he said, still grinning.

Catherine frowned and hesitantly leaned forward.

Murdoc leaned even closer, so that his lips were next to her ear.

He breathed out in her ear, making her shiver.

"If you ever come near 2D again, I will cut your body open and feed your intestines to my raven," he whispered pleasantly.

Catherine jolted back, staring at Murdoc with her mouth wide open.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I lose my temper," Murdoc then snarled.

Catherine stared at him, shocked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Murdoc shouted, and Catherine fled.

Satisfied, Murdoc slammed the door shut and lit a cigarette. What the fuck did she think she was doing, coming here? To HIS place! The nerve!

"Who was that?" Suddenly Noodle was in front of him.

"No-one, love," Murdoc said, flicking the ash on the ground.

Noodle glared at the ash, then at Murdoc.

"I just saw someone run away from the door. Who was it, Murdoc?" she asked again.

"Nobody! Just drop it, Noods!" Murdoc said exasperated.

Noodle sat down opposite Murdoc.

"Murdoc, what's going on the past few days? I mean, you're normally mean and vile, but now it's been worse. And it's not making you happy. The Murdoc I know cheers right up after a good insult to someone. What's up?" Noodle asked suddenly.

"I.. What?" Murdoc said, blinking.

Noodle leaned forward.

"Has it got something to do with 2D?" she asked quietly. "Because I've noticed, the more miserable he's been, the more miserable you've been."

Murdoc stood up abruptly. "What are you talking about! I don't give a shit about Faceache! I don't care if he's miserable or not!"

Noodle looked up at him solemnly. "Yes, you do."

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Murdoc spluttered.

"Fine," Noodle snapped. "If you're not going to tell me, then you have to go and apologize to 2D. Take your pick."

She gave him an evil smile. She knew he would never apologize to 2D, so she was going to find out soon enough what was going on.

"And what if I don't do either?" Murdoc said mockingly.

"Then I'll break your nose again," Noodle snapped.

Murdoc glared at her.

"Fine," he then suddenly said.

"Excellent. So, what exactly is going on-" Noodle began.

"What? I'm not telling you," Murdoc said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Wha..? Hey, when I said I'd break your nose again I meant it!" Noodle exclaimed.

"There's no need to, I've chosen what I'm going to do," Murdoc replied.

Noodle's mouth fell open.

"You.. you're not going to _apologize_ to 2D, are you?" she gasped.

Murdoc shrugged.

"Oh my God! You are! What on earth.." she trailed off.

"Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an apology to make," Murdoc said, grinning, and left, with an astonished Noodle staring after him.

A knock on the door. Only intensified the pain. The room was completely dark, curtains drawn and lights off. It helped with the pain, bright lights made his head feel like it was going to explode. 2D was lying in his bed with the covers over his head, slowly drowning in misery and pain. The blow Murdoc had given him to the head had triggered another migraine. Another knock.

"Faceache?" Murdoc called.

2D cringed, even the slightest sound made his migraine worse.

Murdoc opened the door loudly, and saw 2D lying in a crumpled heap in his bed, his feet sticking out from under the blanket. Murdoc closed the door again, and sat on 2D's bed carefully.

"Another migraine, huh?" Murdoc whispered.

2D couldn't react, so he just groaned quietly.

"Well, give yourself some oxygen, that's not helping," Murdoc whispered, and gently pulled the covers off of 2D's face.

There was hardly any light in the room, and Murdoc longed to see that perfect face. Because 2D was so pale, he could make out a little bit. That would have to do.

"Dullard, since you're half conscious this is the perfect moment to erm.. apologize. The second time in a single week. You should be feeling very honored," Murdoc said, still quietly.

2D didn't say anything, but frowned ever so slightly.

Murdoc searched for 2D's hand, and held it gently.

"Oh Satan, I am going fucking soft. I'm sorry, Faceache. Okay, there, I said it. You happy now?"

But 2D didn't look happy. Of course, that might have been because of the grinding headache, but Murdoc had a feeling it was about something else.

He sighed.

"Look. That condom you saw.. You're right. I fucked a girl while you were gone. But it was because you had gone to that Catherine whore, and I thought you were fucking her so I.. I guess I was jealous," Murdoc admitted, cringing.

"So I called Stephanie who's always down to fuck. I thought I'd make it even, you know.. It was stupid, I know. But.. the thing is, Faceache.." Murdoc paused, looking at 2D's face.

He hadn't made any sound, but by the tiny frown he was wearing Murdoc could tell he was listening.

Murdoc took a deep breath.

"Truth is, I was thinking of you the whole time."

2D opened one eye. Murdoc didn't notice this, as he was staring off into the distance. Also, since 2D's eyes were black holes, it wasn't easy to see them in the dark.

"What the fuck is it about you that I can't get you out of my head? Why? I'm Murdoc Niccals, I can get every girl I like.. So why you? I mean, you're a guy. And I'm not gay. I'm not!" Murdoc paused.

"So.. how did you change all that?" he continued, more quietly.

"How did you change all that.." he muttered again.

He went silent, thinking his confused thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a squeeze in his hand. He looked at 2D's face. It hadn't moved a muscle. But he knew that 2D had understood and heard everything he had said. He wasn't sure exactly what the squeeze had meant, but he knew it wasn't completely hopeless. He smiled slightly.

"Let me give you some painkillers," he then said, popping the pills from the box on 2D's bedside table.

He grabbed a bottle of water, and propped 2D up ever so gently against his pillow. 2D groaned slightly, even this was agonizing him.

"Ah Faceache, stop being such a wimp – there, down the hatch – swallow – right."

He lay 2D back down again, and stood up to leave. He took a step toward the door, then changed his mind, and leaned over 2D. He quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then with burning cheeks left the room.

**Leave reviews and I'll continue the story! Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews make me so happy, thank you! Some fluff in this chapter :)**

2D woke up from the sun in his face.

"Fuck," he groaned.

His migraine had faded away, but his eyes were still sensitive to the light. His head still thumping ever so slightly, he tried to recall what had happened yesterday. It was all foggy. The headaches always did that to him, it was like he had been drinking and he had to try really hard to see past that cloud of pain. He knew it had been important.. what was it? He heard Noodle and Russel talking downstairs.. If Murdoc wasn't awake yet, it probably wasn't that early..

He quickly sat up. Murdoc! Everything came rushing back to him. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he remembered Murdoc's words..

"_I was jealous.."_

"_I was thinking of you the whole time.."_

"_How did you change all that.."_

2D felt a stupid grin spread on his face. He hugged his pillow and shook his head. Hadn't it been a dream? He had always imagined Murdoc declaring his feelings for him, so maybe it had just been his stupid brain playing tricks on him, making him hopeful, to just let him down as soon as he realized reality.. Fuck this. He was going down to have breakfast, and then he'd see if it had been a dream or not.

He got up and showered. Then he brushed his teeth, got dressed and tamed his hair a bit. When he thought he had procrastinated enough, he slowly started walking down the stairs. He was afraid of reality.. If this really had all been a dream, 2D would be crushed.

He was almost at the bottom.. he took a deep breath and skipped the last step, jumping on the floor. He shuffled to the kitchen, peering through the door to see if Murdoc was there. He let out a sigh of relief, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, 2D," Noodle said, looking at him strangely.

"Um, hi Noods," he said, frowning a bit at her strange look.

"Yo, D, Murdoc says to meet him in the Winne after breakfast.." Russel said quietly.

2D choked on the piece of bread he had just put in his mouth. He quickly recovered, and forced a smile at the others.

"Wonder what he wants," he said casually.

"Yeah.. so do we," Noodle said wearily.

2D didn't reply. Noodle sighed and walked over to him.

"2D, do you remember that Murdoc apologized to you yesterday?" she asked.

2D nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Well, we're worried he might.. erm.. regret doing that.," she continued carefully.

2D looked up. "What?"

"Look, D, we all know how Murdoc can be. What if he regrets apologizing to you and wants to.. fix that?" Russel said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Fix it?" 2D asked frowning.

Noodle groaned. "Look, what if he beats you up even worse because he regrets apologizing, huh? Thought of that?"

2D stared at them. "What? No! Of course he.." he trailed off, remembering that they didn't know what Murdoc had said to him last night.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine," 2D reassured them. He got up and bid them goodbye, then left, with the worried stares of Russel and Noodle in his back.

He went outside, and walked carefully over to the Winnebago. He knocked twice.

"Yeah, yeah, come in," came Murdoc's gruff voice.

2D shivered with hearing that voice again, and gently pushed open the door. Murdoc was sitting in the drivers seat, with a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of beer in his hand. He glanced up when seeing 2D, and flashed him an uncertain grin.

"Take a seat, Faceache," he said, gesturing at the passenger seat.

2D sat down nervously, looking at Murdoc from the corners of his eyes. Murdoc showed no sign of remembering yesterday's conversation, and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" 2D asked, surprised.

"You'll see," Murdoc said, and took a swig from his beer.

"Um.. should you be drinking if you're going to drive?" 2D said nervously.

Murdoc took another swig. "Nope," he grinned, and gave his cigarette to 2D.

2D clamped his hands to the edge of his seat as Murdoc raced off. They didn't speak much during the drive. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. There was just nothing that needed to be said. After a while, 2D began to recognize their surroundings. He frowned and looked at Murdoc, but his gaze was fixed on the road.

"We're going to the beach?" 2D asked.

Murdoc glanced at him and nodded.

"I figured you'd like that."

He parked the car and they got out. It was still pretty early in the morning, so the sky had a few traces of purple and orange left. The colors reflected on the ocean, and it left 2D breathless. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the sight, a little smile playing on his lips. Murdoc stared at 2D. Then he started walking forward, to the water. He sat down there, glancing behind him to see if 2D was following him.

2D sat down next to him and they remained silent for a while, just staring at the water.

"Faceache," Murdoc then said slowly.

2D looked at him.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Murdoc asked quietly. Part of him was hoping he didn't, and the other part hoped so, so bad he did.

2D took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Murdoc wasn't used to this, feeling all nervous and jittery.

"So.. ?" Murdoc's unasked question hung in the air.

2D lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

"To be honest, I thought I had dreamed it," 2D breathed.

Murdoc let out a shaky breath, and he lay down next to 2D, with his hands behind his head.

"This is so strange," he said with a chuckle.

2D nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it though," Murdoc suddenly said.

2D turned his head to look at Murdoc. "What?"

Murdoc closed his eyes. "Look at how I treat you. I beat you up daily, make you feel like shit.. I call you names and insult you.. Why do you put up with it?" his voice had gotten angrier with every word.

He opened his eyes and sat up, leaning over 2D.

"Why don't you hate me?" he asked angrily.

2D stared up at him, and carefully put his hand against Murdoc's cheek.

"Murdoc.. I could never hate you," he said softly.

Murdoc put his hand over 2D's and closed his eyes.

"After I treat you like that.. I hate me," he breathed.

2D sat up also.

"Don't. I don't care how you treat me.. As long as.." his voice broke.

Murdoc opened his eyes. "What?" he asked quietly, looking into 2D's eyes.

2D took a deep breath. "As long as you're here with me," he said.

Murdoc let out a strangled chuckle, and cupped 2D's face in his hands.

Pulling him forward gently, he touched his lips with 2D's.

It was experimental, it was careful. It was ever so sweet.

Murdoc pulled away, and they stared at each other for a while, feeling that small, gentle kiss still tingling on their lips.

2D gave a small smile and touched Murdoc's cheek again. He could feel some stubble, and it only made Murdoc more attractive.

2D bit his lip, which drove Murdoc over the edge, and Murdoc pulled him toward him again, quicker this time, but still just as gentle. 2D's lips were so incredibly soft, so sweet. He tasted like butterscotch with a light trace of cigarettes. 2D opened his mouth ever so slightly, and Murdoc pushed his long tongue forward. 2D was slowly turning pink, and laced his arms around Murdoc's neck. Murdoc leaned forward, making 2D lay down on the sand. Murdoc was now on top of 2D, and 2D threaded his fingers through Murdoc's thick hair. Their tongues played with one another, and they were feeling total bliss. It felt strange, it felt a bit scary, but it felt so, so right.

2D leaned his head on Murdoc's shoulder as they stared at the sunset. 2D's azure blue hairs tickled Murdoc's chin, but he didn't mind. He was too busy breathing in the delicious butterscotch scent.

"You're mine," said Murdoc softly. "Don't ever forget that."

2D didn't even want to forget it. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He jerked up, and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"2D! Oh my God, we were so worried! Where have you been!" Noodle screeched.

"Wow, calm down Noodle! I'm fine, what's the matter?" 2D asked frowning.

"Russel and I have been calling you all day! Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

2D blushed. He had been too busy with a certain bass player to even hear the phone vibrate.

"Never mind that, where are you? Is Murdoc with you?" Noodle continued.

2D blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Uh, yeah, he's with me.. We're just out.." 2D mumbled.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from 2D.

"Love, stop your fussing. What? No! I didn't beat him up! Yeah, yeah. Nothing, really," he then said with a sly glance at 2D.

"Fine, we're on our way. Bye." He gave the phone back to 2D.

"We'd better get going. They're starting to ask personal questions," Murdoc said with a shiver, and helped 2D up.

When they got home, Noodle ran over to 2D and looked him over, checking for any bruises or scratches. When she was satisfied, she sat them down on the couch.

"Where have you two been?" Noodle looked from one to the other.

"You've been out the whole day without letting me know anything? I was worried sick! You could have at least called!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "What are you, our mother?" he asked.

He relented when he saw Noodle's glare. "Because you're so responsible and caring, love," he tried with a grin.

"Seriously, where were you?" Russel had walked in.

2D turned pink and groaned. This was getting more and more awkward.

Noodle looked at him sharply.

"Right, listen, you two. We were just at the beach. We weren't doing anything illegal or dangerous, so stop your stupid interrogation," Murdoc snapped.

"What were you doing at the beach?" Noodle asked, narrowing her eyes.

Murdoc stood up and threw his hands up.

"What? It's forbidden to go to the beach nowadays?" he growled.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other.

"Whatever man, just let us know when you're going to spend the whole day outside next time," Russel said.

"Can I leave now?" 2D asked tentatively.

Noodle sighed. "Of course, 2D. You don't need my permission."

2D nodded and quickly went to his room. After he had shut the door, he heaved a great sigh and let himself fall on the bed with a huge grin on his face. Today had been.. wonderful. Amazing. Indescribable. Just.. perfect.

**It finally happened! They kissed, yaaay 3 Sorry this chapter was so short, but I am incredibly tired.. Leave reviews and I'll continue the story! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much, all of my lovely reviewers! Your opinions mean a lot to me. **

"Sing for me."

"What? You hear me sing all the time!"

"So what. Just sing."

2D giggled. "What do you want me to sing then?"

They were lying in a field, with the Winnebago parked next to them. They had been there pretty much the whole day, just lazing around, talking, enjoying each others company. Murdoc was now lying on his back with a cigarette in his mouth, and 2D was sitting next to him, hunching his legs up so his chin was resting on his knees.

Murdoc took a drag from his cigarette.

"How 'bout.. a lullaby?" Murdoc suggested.

2D frowned. "What d'you want to hear one of them for?"

"Because I love hearing you sing, and I want to hear you sing a lullaby for once," Murdoc retorted.

"What do I get in return?" 2D asked with a teasing smile.

"We'll see about that when you're done," Murdoc said with a grin.

2D giggled, and sighed. "Fine, I'll sing a stupid lullaby."

He remembered the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_," 2D sang softly.

The beauty and sadness of the song left him quiet for a moment. When he opened his eyes, Murdoc was staring at him. He sat up, and put a finger to 2D's cheek, and held it up for 2D to see. To his surprise, he saw a tear glistening on the tip of Murdoc's finger. He quickly rubbed his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Murdoc chuckled a little. "The fuck're you apologizing for? It made me want to cry, too."

When Murdoc had realized what he'd said, he turned a shade of red.

"Wait.. um, as in, it was really nice, of course I wasn't going to cry, I'm Murdoc Niccals for fuck's sake.. stop looking at me like that!"

2D was staring at Murdoc with a grin.

"I knew your tear ducts weren't completely dried up!" he said cheerfully.

"Excuse me, I haven't actually cried yet," Murdoc snapped.

"What's this then?" 2D asked, wiping his finger across Murdoc's face and showing him a glistening drop of water.

"What the..?"

Then another drop came falling from the sky.

Murdoc let out a laugh of relief.

"It's raining. Told you I don't cry, Faceache," he grinned at 2D.

2D stuck out his tongue. "We'll see about that. Hey, where's my part of the bargain?"

Murdoc let out a half growl, half laugh, and pounced on 2D. He teased him, giving him soft kisses on the neck and jawline. It surprise 2D every time how gentle Murdoc could be if he wanted to. Murdoc pressed his lips right next to 2D's mouth, and finally leaned in for the proper kiss. It left them both breathless and lightheaded. Murdoc broke away, and gave 2D a gentle kiss on his forehead, then snuggled into his arm. 2D wrapped his other arm around Murdoc also, and leaned his chin on Murdoc's head. They sat there like that for a while, with the rain pouring gently on them, making 2D's hair hang in front of his eyes. Suddenly, Murdoc mumbled something.

"What?" 2D said.

Murdoc repeated it, not looking 2D in the eyes.

"I love you."

2D couldn't say anything for a moment. He took Murdoc's hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too, Murdoc."

"These two have been hanging about together a lot, lately," Noodle said to Russel, who was munching crisps on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. Well, it's better than them arguing all the time, and Murdoc beating him up and shit, right?" he replied before stuffing more crisps into his mouth.

"Yes, but still, it's a bit weird.. I mean, what are they doing out there?" Noodle sighed, looking out of the window.

"Well, it's raining, so you'll probably be able to ask them in a few minutes. Why does it matter, anyway?"

"It doesn't, really.. I just want to make sure 2D's alright.. That they're both alright.."

"Noodle, honey. I don't know if you've noticed, but these two have been happier than I've ever seen them these past couple of weeks. If anything, I'd rather not know about what they're getting up to and just go with whatever happens. We're all happier this way," Russel said, setting aside his bowl of crisps.

"Oh, I know, Russel. It's just.. so strange," Noodle said frowning.

"Since when have these two ever not been strange-" Russel was interrupted by loud banging on the front door.

"I'll get it," Noodle said quickly, and raced to the door. When she opened it, she saw Murdoc and 2D standing in front of her, looking rather flustered, with Murdoc holding his jacket over 2D's head. Noodle stood there for a moment, taking in the scene.

"Well let us in, then!" Murdoc yelled annoyed, and she jumped out of the way.

2D shook his hair out like a wet dog, splattering them all with water.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Murdoc snapped, but it wasn't in the same hateful way he used to talk to 2D, Noodle noticed.

To her great surprise, there was a hint of.. tenderness in his voice.

"Sorry, Muds," 2D grinned, and squeezed past him to hang up his jacket, subtly touching his back without Noodle noticing.

Murdoc stared at 2D, then his gaze fell on Noodle.

"What're you staring at, love?" he asked quickly.

Noodle shook her head. "Nothing."

With that she went to the living room.

Murdoc also went to hang up his jacket in the little cupboard, and slid his arms around 2D's waist and hung up his jacket like that. 2D suppressed a giggle, and they headed off to the living room, developing a respectable amount of space between one another.

They both went to sit on either sides of Russel, and 2D stole some crisps from him.

"What're you watching, Russ?" he asked, while crunching on his crisps.

Russel shrugged. "I've no idea. Want to pick a movie?"

2D nodded happily. "Let's watch Dawn of the Dead!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Again?" Noodle sighed.

"Please! Pretty please!" 2D begged.

"Ugh, fine!" Murdoc said, rolling his eyes.

Noodle frowned a bit at Murdoc agreeing so quickly, but made no remark.

2D flashed Murdoc a brilliant grin, and turned to Russel.

"Russ?" he looked up at Russel with huge black puppy eyes.

Russel chuckled. "Alright, D. But seriously, you need to watch something other than zombie flicks for a change."

"Thanks Russ! ..Noodle?" he turned to her lastly.

Noodle sighed. "Fine, 2D. I'll get the popcorn."

2D laughed. "I love you all," he said grinning. Murdoc and he exchanged a sly glance.

Luckily Noodle nor Russel saw this, and they both left the room as Noodle went to get some popcorn and Russel went to fill up his bowl of crisps.

2D checked they were busy in the kitchen, and scooted closer to Murdoc.

Murdoc ran his hand through 2D's wet hair, and fixed it up a little. He then leaned forward and stole a quick, soft kiss from 2D.

"Muds! What if they'd seen us!" 2D hissed.

"They didn't," Murdoc reassured 2D. He tweaked 2D's chin, and they quickly moved away from each other a little.

Russel came bustling in with three huge bowls of crisps, and didn't even notice they had changed seats. When Noodle came in, however, she eyed them both sharply, but sat down without a word.

"Wait, before we start, has any of you seen my phone by any chance?" Murdoc asked suddenly.

Everyone shook their heads. Murdoc cursed.

They dimmed the lights and closed the curtains. 2D always made them do this when they were watching a movie. They sat there munching their popcorn and crisps, and as the movie continued, no-one noticed Murdoc and 2D scooting up to each other ever so slightly. Murdoc had already seen this movie so many times, he could probably mouth all the dialogues along. And 2D had seen it more times than that, but still loved it. Neither Noodle nor Russel noticed when Murdoc slid his hand slowly up 2D's shirt, touching his back lightly. Murdoc loved these kind of risky games. 2D bit his lip hard to not make a sound. Murdoc let out a quiet chuckle, but the others were too engrossed in the movie to have heard or pay attention to it.

He started running his hand around to 2D's side, and then on his stomach, brushing it lightly with his fingers. 2D shivered, and stuffed popcorn in his mouth to muffle any sounds that could come out. Murdoc started running his hand lower, lower.. Over 2D's belt buckle.. Until 2D let out a squeak, making Noodle and Russel turn their heads. Murdoc shot his hand away from 2D as fast as lightning.

"Um.. got a bit of popcorn lodged in my throat," 2D grinned apologetically, his face bright red.

Noodle narrowed her eyes, but made no comment. 2D was seriously starting to worry that Noodle might suspect something. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet. He leaned backward and they continued watching the film. 2D couldn't help but say all the dialogues under his breath, which greatly amused Murdoc. 2D even mirrored the zombie's movements and copied their sounds. Murdoc was staring at 2D, with a slight smile on his face, but when he noticed Noodle was looking he quickly changed that smile into a frown and looked away.

When the movie was finally finished, Murdoc and 2D went outide to the balcony for a smoke.

"Do you always do that?" Murdoc asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

2D blew out the smoke. "Do what?"

"Play along with the whole movie," Murdoc replied slyly, knowing this would embarrass 2D.

"Wha- you saw that?" 2D gasped.

Murdoc laughed his throaty laugh. "Yeah. Noodle did, too."

2D hid his eyes with his hand. "Fucking hell."

"Don't worry, it was actually pretty cute," Murdoc said with a grin, pulling 2D's hand away from his face.

2D groaned and leaned backward on the balcony railing. "You weren't meant to see it.. And yes. I do always do it."

"Great. Next time I'll bring my videocamera," Murdoc said, throwing his cigarette over the balcony.

"I'd better go to the Winne, it's getting late. Goodnight," he then said.

He checked no-one was at the door, then gave 2D a soft kiss on the lips. 2D grinned at him stupidly.

"'Night, Muds."

Murdoc winked and went inside. After a few moments 2D could see him walking outside toward the Winnebago with his shoulders hunched. 2D sighed and found himself pretty tired. He went inside and wanted to bid Noodle and Russel good night, but they'd already gone to bed. 2D went to his bedroom, changed and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

What was that sound? Some annoying vibrating sound was echoing through his room. He opened one sleepy eye, and saw something bright on his bedside table. Rubbing in his eyes, he sat up and picked up his vibrating phone. He narrowed his eyes. A message? At this time of night? He pressed the button.

1 New Message from: Murdoc

come outside, need to talk

2D frowned at the short message. That was strange.. why did Murdoc want to talk at two in the morning? He guessed it had to be important, then. Shrugging, he got out of bed and quickly changed into his jeans and T-shirt. He put on his shoes, and shuffled quietly down the stairs, trying not to wake Noodle or Russel. Once he got to the frontdoor, he realized it was storming outside, rain was pouring and the thunder rung in his ears. He considered taking un umbrella, but then decided that Murdoc would probably tell him to come inside the Winne since it was such bad weather. He took a deep breath and walked through the front door, shutting it behind him. Immediately he got soaking wet. Shaking and shivering, he walked a bit toward the Winnebago, looking around for Murdoc. Not a trace of him. And the lights in the Winne were off, which was strange if Murdoc was still awake.. He spun around, searching for any hint of Murdoc. He heard some rustling in the bushes, and started to get a bit nervous. Shadows darted everywhere, confusing and scaring him. He was sure it was nothing, just his imagination getting wild.. He heard a cough. Definitely not imagined.

"Murdoc!" he called desperately.

Hang on a moment. 2D started shaking as he remembered Murdoc's words. He had lost his phone. He couldn't have texted him.

Just as this thought went through his mind, he felt a blow on the head and everything went black.

**Sorry this chapter took a bit long, I've been really busy with school. I hope it was worth the wait, though! Please leave reviews and I'll continue the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"2D's a bit late getting up," Noodle said while sipping her tea.

Russel shrugged. "Let the boy sleep."

Murdoc looked at the clock. One o'clock. 2D never slept in this long, the longest he had slept was 'till eleven.

"Right. If he's not awake in half an hour, I'm going to wake him up," Murdoc decided, already planning a pouncing scene in his head.

"I think I'd rather do it, Murdoc. I want 2D with his eardrums intact, thank you very much," Noodle said wearily.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, love. I won't shout too loudly," he added with a grin.

"Wonder why he's sleeping so long. Is he ill?" Noodle wondered.

"Nah, he seemed alright yesterday. He's probably just really tired," Russel said.

"From what? What have you and 2D been doing outside, Murdoc?" Noodle asked with a frown.

"We went mountain biking, of course," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes.

"No, seriously. Have you been doing anything tiring?" Noodle pursued.

Murdoc gave her a nervous glance because of the slight double meaning in the sentence.

"Yeah, what have you two been up to out there?" Russel asked, now curious after all.

"Um. We've just been smoking, drinking, talking to women, the normal shit," Murdoc replied with a fake grin.

"Huh," Noodle replied drily.

An awkward silence fell. Russel cleared his throat.

"I'm going to check on Faceache now, bye," Murdoc said quickly, and got up.

"But it's only 13:15-" Noodle began, but Murdoc had already left.

He quickly went up the stairs, praying Noodle wouldn't follow him.

When he got to 2D's room, he looked behind him, and quickly opened the door. He shut the door quietly behind him, and looked at 2D's bed.

"What the..?" Murdoc cursed.

2D was already out of bed? Was he in the bathroom or something? He hadn't heard anyone. He decided to go and have a look around the house. It was very unlike 2D to not show himself if he was awake. Murdoc frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. He shook his head and pushed his doubts away. He walked out of the room, and suddenly thought that maybe 2D was having a shower. He grinned slightly, and pushed open the bathroom door. No-one. He was starting to panic now.

"Faceache?" he yelled, looking in every single room on the second floor.

"What's going on?" came Noodle's shocked voice from downstairs.

"2D's not here!" Murdoc shouted.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Noodle gasped.

"That's what I mean! He's not in his bed, nor in the bathroom, nor in any of your rooms," Murdoc said anxiously.

"I'll check down here. He might be in the studio," Russel said, trying to keep calm, and disappeared into another room.

Murdoc came running down the stairs, and walked right past a worried Noodle. He went outside and looked around.

"2D!" he shouted.

He spun around, and ran over to his Winnebago. He pulled open the doors, who knew, maybe he was in there? Hopefully he peered inside.

Nothing.

"What the fuck!" Murdoc yelled.

He ran all around the outside of the house, looking behind every bush and every tree. He even checked inside the cars. No result.

He viciously kicked a can away, and was just about to punch the wall in frustration when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Murdoc, come inside. We'll try and call him. If that doesn't work, we'll call the police. Just come inside, okay?" Noodle said quietly.

Murdoc slumped down and let Noodle lead him back into the house. She sat him down on a chair in the kitchen, and Russel and she sat facing him.

"Right, call him, Russ," Noodle said tiredly, rubbing her temples.

Russel took out his phone and dialed the number. They all held their breath as Russel pressed the phone to his ear.

"Wait.. I hear something!" Murdoc exclaimed.

They went quiet. A distant noise was coming from up the stairs.

Murdoc jumped out of his chair and bounded up the stairs. Noodle and Russel waited nervously for him to come back down. When he finally came into the kitchen again, he was holding 2D's phone with a strange expression.

"What is it?" Noodle asked scared.

Wordlessly, Murdoc showed them the message.

"You had to talk to him yesterday night? Maybe he fell asleep outside, then," Russel said.

Noodle caught on. "You lost your phone," she said quietly.

Murdoc nodded. Russel looked from one to the other, understanding.

"Then who sent him the message?" Noodle said anxiously.

**/**

Where on earth was he? His head was pounding, he couldn't move his arms nor legs, and he couldn't see.

"Hello?" he called out desperately. "Hello!"

"Ah, I see you're awake," came a sly voice which sounded familiar to him.

"Where am I?" he asked afraid.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the voice said.

The next moment he felt his blindfold being untied, and he blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He opened his eyes again, and gasped at the face in front of him.

"Catherine?" he said, shocked.

Catherine smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, honey, it's Cathy. I don't suppose you remember our last talk, do you? I wasn't quite finished, it was so rude of you to just drive off," she said, tapping his nose in a playful, yet menacing manner. He flinched.

"Catherine, what are you doing? Please, just take me home," 2D begged.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. See, you really upset me, and you should be punished. When you've learned your lesson, I'll maybe consider letting you out," Catherine said, turning around.

"And of course, I have my lovely friends to help me," she then giggled, and whistled.

2D's eyes went round as he heard loud stomping. The door opened. Two gigantic men walked through the door. They looked at 2D threateningly, and flexed their fists.

"2D, meet Michael and Cole. I once helped them out of their money problems, and they are now in my debt. If they get the illusion that you are trying to do something I don't like, they have orders to – how shall we put it – remind you of who's the boss. Now, boys, you can leave us alone. Later, you can come and give 2D a demonstration of your .. abilities."

The two men nodded and left, leaving Catherine in the room with a whimpering 2D.

"Now," Catherine said, walking toward 2D slowly. "What game shall we play?"

He stared at her and swallowed. He did not like that look on her face.

"P-please Cathy. I'm sorry I hurt you," 2D said whimpering.

"I'm afraid sorry's not good enough. You're going to feel the pain I felt," Catherine snarled.

She dug in her bag. 2D gave a cry when he saw what she was pulling out.

"Please, no!" he cried.

Catherine tested the sharpness of the knife with her finger. A thick drop of blood ran down her hand.

2D tried desperately to wriggle out of his bindings, but it was no good.

Catherine walked toward 2D, and sat on his lap so she was facing him. He let out a sob.

Catherine shushed him by putting a finger against his lips.

"Shh, honey. You've brought this all on yourself, you know. Everything would have been fine if you'd acted differently," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"And I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, at least," she added with a sweet smile.

She started tracing the knife along his jawline, terrifying him. She trailed it down his neck, and ripped open his shirt with it. He was really sobbing now, shaking and trembling. She struck without warning. A shallow cut, just below his collarbone, deep enough to bleed properly but not deep enough to actually do any harm. 2D cried out, and she struck again. And again.

By now, 2D just shut his eyes and waited until it was over. As sudden as it had begun, it stopped. 2D opened his eyes, completely drained and sweating, and Catherine held up the knife for him to see. It was covered in his blood. 2D tried not to throw up. Catherine smiled and slowly licked the blood off of the knife.

She leaned in closer, her lips by his ear.

"This is just the beginning. You are going to be very sorry you ever rejected me," she whispered. She got up, untied his bindings and he fell to the floor.

"The bathroom's there. Michael will bring you food once a day. Now, be a good boy and don't make any noise, or Michael and Cole will have to come by more than is already planned."

She was just about to leave, when she turned around again.

"Oh, and by the way, is Murdoc missing his phone?" she asked slyly. With a last smirk, she left.

2D immediately ran to the room she had pointed out as the bathroom, leaned over the toilet bowl and hurled. He completely emptied his stomach, until there was nothing left to throw up. He leaned his head on the toilet bowl for a long time, the blood streaming from his cuts. He was panting, and felt himself shaking. He took a deep breath, and looked down upon his body. It made him want to throw up again. Dozens of cuts covered his torso. They weren't long cuts, but they weren't small either. He should probably clean them up, he thought, but he couldn't be bothered.

Oh, God. Getting to know Catherine was turning out to be the worst mistake of his life. She had never, ever shown any signs of being such a crazy bitch in the past.

He stood up, wiped his torso down with toilet paper, and looked frantically around in the dimly lit room. There was nothing, absolutely no means of escape or contact with anyone. It was basically just a square room, with a chair in the middle and a mat in the corner. The bathroom wasn't any good, either. Well, he did have a working toilet, sink and even a shower, but there was no window, no vent through which he could escape. He searched his pockets. Only his cigarettes were in there, which weren't much use.

Wait a moment.

Catherine had said that after she was done with him, Michael and Cole would come later.. What did that mean? Well, of course he knew what it meant. He curled up in the corner and hunched up his legs, wrapping his arms around them. It wasn't that he wasn't used to being beaten up, what with Murdoc giving him a good kicking often. Well, not anymore, he didn't. 2D gave a slight smile when he realized that since they had officially been together, Murdoc had not laid a single violent hand on him, not once. Thinking of Murdoc cheered him up a little. They would find him. He was sure they would find him. As he heard stomping outside his door, he closed his eyes, curled up into a ball and prepared himself for the worst.

**/**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHO IT COULD BE? YOU'RE THE FUCKING POLICE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Murdoc was screaming to a desperate police officer.

"Murdoc, calm down!" Russel exclaimed.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN! 2D IS FUCKING MISSING, AND THE ONLY PEOPLE WE CAN RELY ON ARE THEM, AND THEY'RE JUST AS CLUELESS AS WE ARE!"

"Please, sir, we try our best-"

"WELL THEN I GUESS YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, IS IT! YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOTIC STUPID SODDING CUNTS!" Murdoc was absolutely wild, kicking and punching around him.

Russel quickly grabbed his arms, so he wouldn't hit a police officer and end up in jail himself.

The officer turned to Noodle, who was watching everything with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Miss, is there anyone he's been in contact with lately? Anyone suddenly popped up in his life?" the man asked her.

Noodle shook her head, but Murdoc had stopped moving.

"Wait," he breathed, shrugging off Russel's hands.

"Yeah, yeah there has! Catherine, she's called. Catherine Moore," Murdoc said eagerly.

Noodle and Russel frowned at him.

The officer scribbled it down in his little notebook.

"Catherine Moore. Where did he meet her, when?" the officer asked, now acting all professional.

"Uh.. he said he'd met her in a restaurant or something.." Murdoc began hesitantly, but was interrupted by Noodle.

"They met at one of our concerts, not so long ago. They slept together and since then they've been good friends," Noodle said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Murdoc stared at her with his mouth wide open. "He slept with her?" he grunted.

"Hey, I'm tired of being the only one not knowing what's going on here! Who the hell is Catherine Moore, and what does she have to do with anything?" Russel said, annoyed.

Nobody answered. The officer nodded at them.

"Right. We'll let you know as soon as we've got information. Until that time, look around for him in the town, put up posters and that sort of stuff," the officer said, getting up to leave.

Seeing Noodle's distraught face, he knelt down.

"Don't worry, little girl. We'll find your big brother in no time," he said with a smile, ruffling her hair.

Noodle pointedly ignored this childlike treatment, and the officer left.

Murdoc rounded on Noodle. "What was all that about?"

Noodle sighed. "He told me a couple of weeks back. He was just getting everything off his chest, and he told me how he regretted sleeping with Catherine. He told me everything."

Murdoc rubbed his eyes.

"So you guys think this bitch has something to do with it?" Russel asked.

Noodle and Murdoc looked at each other, and nodded.

"Positive," Noodle said.

**This is making myself nervous, haha. Leave reviews and I'll continue the story! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

It had been over a week now. 2D had given up any hope of the band finding him. It was the same every day, wake up from a restless sleep, get beaten up by Michael and Cole, be tortured in some way by Catherine, get some food, get beaten up by Michael and Cole again and then sleep. And then repeat.. He was becoming depressed, and his migraines were still occurring. He had lost count of all the cuts and bruises he had. The cuts that Catherine had made on the very first day were healing, and when all the blood was cleaned up, 2D saw to his horror that the cuts spelled out 'MINE'. He was sure this was where he was going to die, and he would never see Noodle again, nor Russel.. and worst of all, he wouldn't get to say goodbye to Murdoc.

The very thought of Murdoc made his chest clench up with hurt. Why hadn't he come? He had left him, left him here to rot and to whither away, becoming weaker and weaker by the day. He now sat in the corner, curled up into a ball, his usual position, when the door burst open. Catherine and Cole came barging in. 2D didn't even look up.

"Get up," hissed Catherine, giving him a kick.

He slowly rose to his feet.

"Search him," Catherine snapped to Cole.

2D raised his eyebrows slightly, and let himself be searched by Cole. His pockets were emptied, his shoes were checked, the man searched everywhere.

"Nothing, miss," Cole grunted.

Catherine pursed her lips and glared at 2D.

"Right. Cole, keep him quiet." With that, she left.

2D frowned after her, a tiny glimmer of hope rising. Cole stood in front of the door and glared at 2D.

"If you make one sound, I'm going to smash your head in," Cole snapped.

2D sat back down on the ground and listened carefully. He could hear voices coming from up the stairs. He could just make out what they were saying.

"..of course you can have a look around the house! I don't see why not!" that was Catherine.

"Well, as you might know, miss, a young man has been missing since a week ago, Stuart Pot, otherwise known as '2D'. It has been said that your last meeting with him was of a less agreeable note, and you can understand that we have been asked to look around," a man said whose voice 2D didn't recognize, but he guessed it was a police officer.

"Oh dear! I do hope he's alright. By all means, look around, sir," came Catherine's silky voice.

2D didn't think he had ever hated someone as much in his life as he hated her right now.

He looked at Cole, who wasn't paying attention to him, but also listening to the conversation up the stairs. He decided to risk it.

"HELP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HELP ME! I'M DOWN HERE!"

Cole jumped over to him and clamped his hand on his mouth firmly. 2D figured that he couldn't beat him up right now because the noise would alert the officer. They both listened, holding their breath. The conversation up the stairs had stopped abruptly. Cole had his hand gripped so tightly around 2D's face that he felt it bruising.

Catherine's laugh came from up the stairs.

"Oh, the neighbors must have left their TV on. How silly! Shall I make you a cup of tea?"

Silence. Then:

"No thanks miss. We'd better be on our way, nothing seems to be wrong here. Sorry for bothering you. If you have any information, please tell us. Good day."

2D heard the words with despair. His last hope was getting away, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

A door up the stairs slammed. 2D was released by Cole, only to receive a kick in the stomach. Catherine came storming into the room, and ran over to 2D. She grasped him by his hair.

"You're being a very bad boy, aren't you?" she hissed.

He stared dully at her.

"Miss, how come we could hear what was going on up the stairs? Isn't this floor soundproof?" Cole asked.

Catherine pursed her lips and turned. "Yes, but I forgot to shut the door to the hall that leads from here to the stairs. I realized that right after I let the idiot inside. But no matter, I managed to convince him it was the neighbors."

She turned to 2D. "But I am going to have to punish you, honey," she said menacingly. "Leave us," she said to Cole, who nodded, left the room and shut the door behind him.

2D still didn't show any emotion.

"Take your clothes off," she said coldly.

2D did as he was told.

Catherine dug into that bag of hers which 2D had come to hate, and pulled out a whip. 2D stared at it with empty eyes.

Catherine lashed out with the whip. 2D twisted with pain as the whip hit his chest. She hit him again, on the arm this time. The burning whip left red, angry marks on his body.

"Turn around," she snarled.

2D obeyed, and his face contorted as the whip licked his bare back and shoulder blades.

Catherine grabbed his wrist, and sat him on the chair. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around 2D's neck.

"Tell me you love me," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you," 2D replied dully.

She smiled. She had well and truly broken him.

**/**

"This is bullshit," Russel sighed, with his head in his hands.

Murdoc didn't reply. He just took a huge swig from his rum.

"Murdoc, drinking isn't going to get 2D back," Noodle said quietly.

"Why aren't we allowed to get her address? We have a right to look, at least!" Russel continued.

Noodle miserably shook her head. "They can't give it to us, it's illegal."

"Well, let's get it ourselves!" Murdoc yelled, swinging his bottle of rum about angrily.

"Murdoc, how do you plan on breaking into a police station, huh?" Russel asked, rolling his eyes.

Noodle suddenly smiled. The others looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I think you two are forgetting what I'm specialized in," she said, still grinning.

"Wha- no. Noodle, no! It's too risky. You'll get caught, and then we'll be in real trouble," Russel said.

Noodle glared at him. "Russel. Trust me. I do not fail, understand? When I want something done, it gets done. Do not underestimate me."

Russel threw his hands in the air. "Alright, Noods, if you're sure. I just don't want to lose anyone else.."

Murdoc stood up. "What are you talking about! We haven't lost 2D! We'll find him, and then we'll kill that Catherine bitch, and we'll get him back, and everything will be like it was!" he yelled.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other, and nodded.

"You're right, Murdoc. We will find him," Noodle replied.

When he was lying in bed that night, he heard light footsteps outside the Winnebago. He jumped as a white mask with green, catlike features appeared in front of his window, then disappeared again. He leaned back, realizing it was Noodle. Now he was left alone with his thoughts. Every single night, his tortured thoughts, his broken mind, his desperate soul. He couldn't describe how much he missed 2D, and how worried he was for him. He hoped ever single day that he would wake up in the morning, and that this would all have been a bad dream. But, in order to wake up, you have to fall asleep first. And Murdoc hadn't slept since 2D had gone missing. At first, he had been rampaging against everything and everyone. But now, the strength seemed to seep out of him, leaving him an empty, drinking shell. He curled up on his bed, clutching the now almost empty bottle of rum. He shut his eyes, and the tears started to stream. They didn't stop. Murdoc bit in his pillow to mask a sob, and lay like that for the rest of the night. 2D had been right, after all. Murdoc could still cry.

"Murdoc! Come in here!" he heard Russel shout in the morning.

Slowly he got out of bed, and cleaned up his face. It still wouldn't do for the others to see him broken.

When he got into the kitchen, Russel and Noodle were bending over some papers on the table. He shoved Russel out of the way, and grabbed the papers from the table.

Slowly, a grin started spreading on his face.

"Her address," Noodle said, also grinning.

Murdoc turned to look at her. "Noodle, you absolute genius!" he then exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I love you!" he shouted then, jumping around with her, Noodle giggling and yelping and Russel looking on, smiling.

"How did you do it?" Russel asked her.

"Look for yourself," Noodle replied, jumping out of Murdoc's arms and running to the front door. Russel and Murdoc glanced at each other curiously. Noodle came bounding back with the morning paper.

She handed it to Murdoc, and he started reading.

"_Yesterday night, somebody broke into the town's police station. Shocked officers that were working there in the night, said that they hadn't heard or seen anything. The only evidence they have is footage of what seems to be a masked person walking up to the camera and turning it off. It is too dark to uncover the gender of said person. Nothing seems to have been stolen, but objects have been moved at random and drawers seem to have been tidied up, for some reason. Professionals are still looking in to this mysterious event_."

"You tidied up?" he then asked Noodle incredulously.

Noodle shrugged. "It was a tip. And I needed to mask the fact that I had taken the files."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get going."

"Wait," Noodle said, grabbing his arm as he made to leave.

"We can't go now. It's broad daylight, and do you really think Catherine will tell us she has 2D? Of course not, she'll deny everything and possibly even call the police. No, we have to plan this," she said.

Murdoc sat back down again, dejectedly. "So what do we do then?"

"I've been thinking," Russel said suddenly.

"What if one of us asks her to make an arrangement to talk about 2D. She won't be able to reject it, 'cause that would seem suspicious. While she's away, the other two break into the house and look for D," he said.

Noodle nodded. "And how do we contact her?"

"Well, 2D's phone is still here, isn't it? We'll call her with that, saying that we knew how close she was to 2D and we found her number on his phone," Russel replied.

"Great. Now, who's going to talk to her?" Noodle asked.

The three of them looked at each other.

"It has to be someone who talks a lot. So I vote for Russel," Murdoc said.

"What? Why me!" Russel exclaimed.

"Because I'll punch you if you don't," Murdoc growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Russel snapped, and flexed his fists.

"Shut up, the pair of you! Russel, I agree with Murdoc on this one. Do you see me or Murdoc talking to that woman? I'd be asking her suspicious questions the whole time and Murdoc would be threatening her. No, it should really be you," Noodle said.

Russel sighed. "Alright. But I'm telling you, if that bitch kidnaps me or something, I'm blaming you."

"We'd better do this as soon as possible. I don't know how 2D is doing at the moment.." Noodle trailed off, tears filling her eyes again.

Russel pulled her into a hug. "2D's fine, honey. I'm sure of it. Now, I'll go and call Catherine, and then we can get started, yeah?"

**Leave reviews and I'll continue the story! I just really wanted to throw in the mask, by the way. Thank you for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy. **

In the evening, Russel was on his way to the restaurant where he and Catherine had agreed to meet. Noodle and Murdoc were on their way to Catherine's house.

"Right, this is it," Noodle said quietly. It was dark, and the street was very silent.

Murdoc started running toward the window to smash it in, but Noodle pulled him back just in time.

"Are you mad?" she hissed.

She walked to the doormat, and lifted it up. Nothing. Then she looked in all the potted plants. She started tapping on all the tiles on the ground. She smiled slightly when she tapped one, and started heaving it up. Murdoc helped her pull it out of the ground, and there lay the housekey, shiny on the dark mud. Noodle breathed out.

"Typical places where people leave their spare keys. Come on, hurry. Open the door!" Noodle whispered.

Murdoc grabbed the key and put it into the lock. He twisted it sideways and again, until he heard a click and the door opened slightly.

He hid a triumphant laugh as they stepped inside. They froze, staring at each other. They heard noises coming from another room.

Noodle pressed a finger to her lips, and quietly shut the door. They tiptoed through the dark hall, toward the sounds. They stopped in front of an open door. Murdoc peered around the corner, and saw two huge men sitting there, watching tv. Rage turned Murdoc's world red. These men had probably hurt 2D. He was about to lunge at the back of their heads, but Noodle stopped him.

"Let me do this. We need at least one of them alive," Noodle breathed in his ear.

Murdoc nodded reluctantly. Noodle smiled menacingly and slipped into the room. Suddenly, all the lights and the tv turned off. Murdoc shivered. Sometimes, Noodle and her weird ninja skills that she is trained with, really scared him. Not that he would ever admit it. The men yelled. He heard a smash, and one of them suddenly stopped yelling. The other kept on yelling until something was stuffed into his mouth. The lights went back on. Noodle stood opposite the men, with her arms crossed. They were both tied up with the television cables, and one of them was unconscious with blood seeping from his forehead and a broken vase lying at his feet.

Murdoc walked to the conscious one, and leaned over him menacingly.

"Where the fuck is 2D?" he growled.

The man swallowed nervously and mumbled something into the little pillow that was stuffed in his mouth. Murdoc ripped it out.

"S-secret room in the b-bedroom," the man stuttered, still not over the shock of actually being beaten by a little Japanese girl.

Murdoc glared at him and punched him in the nose. Then Noodle and he ran up the stairs, looking for the bed room.

They found it almost immediately, and walked through the whole room, looking for anything that looked suspicious.

"Sweet Satan, Noodle, can you see anything?" Murdoc asked, while knocking on the walls to find some hollow compartment.

"No.." Noodle groaned, pulling out all of the books on the bookshelf.

Murdoc sighed and let himself fall on the huge bed, and because he let himself fall so hard, he smashed the bottom of the bed against the ground. He heard a weird thud.

"Wait a fucking moment.." he muttered.

He jumped off the bed and started lifting it. Noodle caught on, and helped him lift it up. They rested the bed against the wall, and Murdoc found what he was looking for. A trap door. Murdoc grinned and threw it open. They looked down a long, dark staircase.

"Well, let's go," Murdoc said, and went in.

Noodle frowned and followed.

The stairs twisted round and round, making them dizzy. Noodle almost tripped, but Murdoc pulled her back up, feeling guilty. She was just a child and she was having to do these things – they were looking for their kidnapped bandmate for fuck's sake.

"C'mon love, I'm sure we're almost there," he encouraged her.

She nodded.

Finally, they were reaching the end of the stairs. Murdoc was eager now, determined on finding 2D. There was a little hallway that led from the stairs to a door. Murdoc walked straight through and pushed open the door. He looked around the room, couldn't see anyone at first. Then he saw him. His jaw dropped.

2D was hunched up in a corner of the small, dimly lit room, curled up into a ball so you couldn't see his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed all the bruises, cuts and scars on his pale skin. He had also grown even thinner than he used to be. He didn't even look up as they opened the door. Murdoc felt incredible pain at seeing 2D like this. The normally cheerful and happy singer was.. empty. He walked over to 2D, and crouched down in front of him, swallowing a dry sob. He gently laid his hand on 2D's shoulder. 2D flinched back, still not looking at Murdoc.

"2D.." Murdoc said quietly.

2D slowly raised his head. He stared at Murdoc, and blinked.

"M – Murdoc?" he croaked, tears filling his eyes.

Murdoc gritted his teeth and pulled 2D close to him. 2D broke out in sobs and clutched Murdoc desperately. They sat like that for a while, 2D sobbing and Murdoc letting silent tears fall.

"Everything's okay now.. you're okay.. I'm here.." Murdoc breathed in 2D's ear, soothing him, rubbing his back.

**/**

Russel prodded his steak with his fork, looking at Catherine. She hadn't ordered anything, just water, and was circling the cup with her fingertips.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me. You must also be really crushed by 2D's disappearance," Russel began tactfully, secretly wishing he could stick the fork through her head.

Catherine looked up at him through her lashes and blinked a couple of times. "Oh, God, you wouldn't believe how much this is killing me. I just miss him so much.. how heartless could you be to take him away? What did he ever do to anyone?" she said with a sob.

Russel shoved some of the steak into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed. "Well, we'll all make sure that the person responsible will be punished severely," he said with a glint in his eye.

"Of course! I completely agree with you. The person responsible has caused us all so much hurt, and who knows how poor 2D is.." she sighed.

"Yeah, about that.. would you have any idea as to who it might be?" he asked nonchalantly, putting another piece of steak in his mouth.

Catherine took a sip of her water and shook her head ruefully. "I honestly can't say I know. Has he been in contact with anyone out of the ordinary lately?"

"No, not that I know of. Well, besides you," Russel replied, not looking at her.

Catherine let out a tinkling laugh. "I certainly hope I'm not responsible, or I'd have to hate myself! I just.. I can't believe it. He is so sweet and innocent."

Russel gritted his teeth, hating this woman. "Yes, we're all very shocked."

"I'm sorry, do tell me if you're not comfortable with this question, but.. have you considered what to do if you do find him.. but.. not in the state you would like?" Catherine asked gingerly.

"What do you mean?" Russel frowned.

Catherine stared up at him solemnly. "What if he's dead?"

Russel dropped his fork. What was this supposed to mean? Had she already.. killed 2D?

"We.. uh. We're sure he's not.. gone. We know it. If 2D were dead, we would all feel it." As he spoke, Russel realized this was true. 2D wasn't dead.

"Of course, of course. It was an inaproppriate question, I'm terribly sorry," Catherine said.

"I, for one, wouldn't know what to do with my life if 2D really was.. dead. I.. I'm sorry," she paused, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose into it, sobbing.

Russel glared at her. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Noodle.

"Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back," he said, and went to the men's toilets.

"Noodle!" he said.

"Russel, we've found 2D. He's fine – well, he's not fatally injured, let's just say that." Russel could hear from her voice that she was crying, even though she wasn't sobbing or anything.

"Thank God! How long do you want me to stall the bitch for?" he asked.

Noodle paused. "Half an hour should do it, I think. We'll probably be out of here in a few minutes but we want to get a headstart."

"Right. I'll see you then. And tell 2D I've missed him," Russel said.

"I will. See you later, Russ."

He hung up, and went back to Catherine.

"Who was that then?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

Russel shrugged. "Just Noodle, asking where I am. Because 2D's gone, Noodle's been lonelier. I mean, her and I get along great, it's just that 2D and her are like siblings. And Murdoc loves the girl, even though he'd never admit it, but she just had that special relationship with 2D that none of us gets. She's been crushed since he's gone," he blabbed, happy because of the news he'd just received and also hoping to get her to feel a little bit guilty.

"Oh my gosh.. that poor girl! If she likes, I can spend some time with her. We can get to know each other, it would be less lonely for both of us, we could maybe even become friends!" Catherine said enthousiastically.

Russel grimaced, then realized what he was doing and turned it into a weird kind of grin. "Uh, yeah, I'll ask her about that," he replied.

Catherine glanced at her watch. "I should be getting back. It's late. Goodbye, Russel. It's been nice talking to you," she said, and abruptly left the table.

She put the money on the table and started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Russel called desperately, following her.

She turned, slightly irritated. "What is it?"

Russel quickly though of something to say. "Um.. you want to go for a walk? Maybe smoke a cigarette or something?"

Catherine shook her head. "Sorry, but no thanks. I don't smoke, and I should really be getting home. Goodbye."

She walked further down the dark street.

"Hang on! Catherine, we're not finished talking!" Russel said, pulling her arm.

Catherine spun around and twisted his wrist. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Russel stared at her, taken aback by this sudden outburst of violence.

Catherine realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back, smiling. "I'm sorry, that was rude. We could have a little toast," she suggested, pulling two small bottles from her bag.

Russel nodded eagerly. That would probably mean she would stay longer, giving the rest time to escape. He accepted the little black bottle.

"What is it?" he asked.

Catherine smiled. "Ah, I can't tell you that, I'm afraid. Old family secret, but I can assure you, it is delicious."

Russel took off the lid and sniffed it. It smelled extremely sweet, a little too sweet, but he didn't want to risk her going home so he lifted his bottle to her.

"A toast to 2D," Catherine said, tapping her bottle against his.

"2D," he replied, and took a sip from the bottle.

It wasn't even that bad. He took a bigger gulp this time. And another.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed, taking more gulps.

His vision started to turn hazy. He noticed through his now incoherent thoughts that Catherine hadn't yet taken one sip, but he was too busy drinking the stuff to care.

"I don't feel so.." he began, then dropped the bottle.

His legs were shaking, his head was pounding, and his vision was blurred. Too late, he realized Catherine had drugged him. He fell to the ground, darkness starting to cover up his eyesight.

"Sleep tight," Catherine hissed, smiling while she looked down on him and he lost consciousness.

**/**

"Come on, Faceache. I'll carry you," Murdoc said, helping 2D up.

He looked at 2D's torso, and saw the cuts that spelled out "MINE."

His vision turned red. He would get this woman for this.

2D slowly got up and leaned against the wall for support.

Murdoc scooped 2D into his arms and they started walking up the stairs. When they finally reached the top step, they were panting and sweating.

"Hang on a moment," Noodle said quietly. "All the lights are off. We left them on, didn't we?"

Murdoc glared around him. "Just stay close to me," he said to her, and they stepped into the darkness.

Noodle kept walking ahead and switching all the lights on, while Murdoc followed her, carrying 2D.

When they finally reached the living room, Noodle cursed. The men were gone.

"What the-" before Murdoc could finish his sentence, he was grasped from behind and 2D fell to the floor.

Noodle also got picked up from the ground firmly. She yelled in Japanese.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello there," Catherine said with a menacing smile.

**Leave reviews and I'll continue the story! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this one's been a bit late, but I have been absolutely exhausted the last few days.. anyway, enjoy!**

Murdoc glared at her with a death stare, and struggled fiercely against Michael's grip.

"Let me the fuck go so I can kill this bitch!" he snarled.

Michael just held him tighter. Catherine laughed.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, honey. Wait, what was it you wanted to do to me again? Cut me open and feed my intestines to your raven? That wasn't very friendly, was it?" she said pleasantly.

Murdoc growled furiously.

"How much do you want?" Noodle asked suddenly.

Catherine looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Money. How much do you want?"

Catherine chuckled. "You're a clever little thing, aren't you? I'm sorry dear, but money just won't cut it. No, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of you.."

2D sat up, shaking from fatigue. "Please, no," he croaked.

Catherine laughed again, and kicked him back down with her black stiletto's. Noodle gasped. Murdoc roared and managed to wrench himself free from Michael's grip, throwing himself at Catherine. She screamed and received a ferocious blow to the cheekbone, but Cole stepped in and snatched Murdoc up.

Catherine straightened herself up and felt the place Murdoc had hit. She smiled at him.

"You really should not have done that," she said quietly.

She then nodded to Michael, and he walked up to 2D, who was cowering on the floor. He then started kicking him. 2D couldn't do anything in defense, he just lay there, while pain took over his mind with ever kick.

Noodle screamed.

"NO!" shouted Murdoc, and tried desperately to get free again, but Cole was too strong.

Michael gave 2D another good kick, then stepped back. 2D lay on the ground, eyes closed, breathing shallow, his body bruised and bashed.

Murdoc was shaking with rage, and growling like a wild animal.

"There, now that's done, it's time for you to say goodbye," Catherine said, crossing her arms.

2D hadn't even opened his eyes. Noodle was now sobbing, and Murdoc was still growling.

"Michael, Cole, take them away. You know what to do," Catherine said indifferently, and turned around.

The men grabbed some rope from a drawer, and started binding them in it, having some trouble with Murdoc. They then gagged them, and put them both into a garbage bag.

"Want us to keep it clean, miss?" Michael asked.

"Whatever. Just make it painful and slow with the guy. The girl I don't care about," she said, shrugging.

Murdoc and Noodle were bumped about as the men took them outside. After a while, they were finally thrown out. They were in some kind of alley, and they were thrown against a wall. The men pulled knives from their pockets.

It dawned on him. This was the day he, Murdoc Niccals, was going to die. He wasn't prepared for this. There were still so many things he wanted to do, music he wanted to make.. It was all going to end. And not even gracefully.

He turned to Noodle, who was crying so much he was surprised she could still keep a straight face.

"Noodle, love, you're a great girl. I'm sorry it had to end like this," he said quietly.

Noodle attempted a smile. "I love you, Murdoc."

He grinned at her. "Love you too, Noods."

He then turned to the men. "Kill her first," he growled. He didn't want Noodle to witness them killing him.

The men shrugged. "Whatever."

Michael picked Noodle up, and put the knife against her throat. Noodle shut her eyes and bit her lip. Murdoc gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, they all heard a roar. Murdoc tried to look over his shoulder as he couldn't turn his body since he was tied up. He heard stomping coming up.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY BABYDOLL!"

A grin started spreading on Murdoc's face. Michael was suddenly thrown against the wall. Murdoc looked up and saw the huge, familiar shape of Russel pounding Michael. Out of the corner of his eye, Murdoc saw Cole trying to slip away.

"Russ! Behind you!" he called.

Russel turned and picked up Cole, throwing him on Michael. Murdoc meanwhile managed to pick up the knife with his tied up hands and started cutting through Noodle's ropes at an awkward angle. She grinned when her hands were free, and cut through the bindings at her ankles. Then she started cutting through Murdoc's bindings. By the time they were finished, the men were both unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Russel asked, picking up Noodle and turning her this way and that, looking for any harm.

"I'm fine. We need to hurry, 2D's alone with that woman!"

They ran out of the alley. Murdoc and Noodle looked around, confused.

"We're already in her street. What number does she live on?" Russel said.

"Forty-eight. Come on!" Noodle said, and started running past the houses.

When they finally reached her house, Russel kicked the door open. Catherine had 2D in her arms, and dropped him in shock.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Murdoc roared, and launched himself at Catherine.

Suddenly, he felt something cold poke him in the stomach.

"What the.." he began, looking down.

He backed away in shock.

"Stand over there, now. Unless you want me to shoot your brains out," Catherine said quietly, pointing the gun right at Murdoc's head.

Snarling, he went to stand where she said.

"I am going to leave now, and I'm going to take 2D with me. If any of you follows me, your brains will be splattered on the ground. Am I clear?" Catherine said, still quietly.

She picked 2D up with one arm, him being very light and her being quite strong. She slowly walked past them, pointing the gun at each of them in turn, and walked backwards out of the house. She then threw 2D in her car, jumped in also and drove off.

Murdoc, Russel and Noodle stared defeatedly at the car growing smaller in the distance.

"He's gone," Murdoc said hoarsely.

"What do we do now?" Noodle asked quietly.

"The two men. They must know where Catherine was planning on taking him," Russel said.

Murdoc glanced outside. "It's starting to get light. We'd better hurry up."

They ran back to the place they had left the men. Murdoc ran up to Michael and kicked him.

"Where the fuck is she taking him!" he yelled.

Michael didn't answer. Murdoc cursed, and turned to Cole.

"WHERE IS SHE TAKING HIM?" he shouted in his ear.

"..Beach," Cole mumbled, before spitting out some blood.

"Beach? What the fuck?" Murdoc frowned.

"No time to wonder about it, let's just go!" Russel said.

"How are we going to get to the beach? We don't have a car," Noodle said.

"I took my car to the restaurant, remember? It's not so far from here. Come on," Russel said, and they started running again, following Russel.

**/**

Catherine was tying 2D's ankles together. 2D watched dully. He couldn't think straight from the pain. They were standing on the edge of a cliff, and under them the wild sea raged. She tied the same rope around her own ankles. She pulled him forward, putting her lips next to his ear.

"They'll be here soon," she whispered. "We're going down together."

2D looked at her, confused. Then he looked at the rope, and at the sea underneath them. It dawned on him. Catherine was going to tie 2D and herself together, and throw them off of the cliff, into the ocean. She was going to kill them both.

**Oh my God, the end is so near.. I think the next chapter or the one after that might be the last :o. I don't want this to end, I'm enjoying writing it too much.. Anyway, leave reviews and I'll continue the story! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't see them anywhere!" Noodle shouted desperately.

The ocean was raging and the wind was blowing, making it hard for them to understand each other.

Panicking, they look around.

"Hey! What's that up there!" Russel called suddenly.

They looked where Russel was pointing. It was up on the cliff that people liked to go on to make photo's and have pick-nicks, but in this time of the year it was forbidden to go there because it was dangerous.

They saw two little dots on top of it. They looked at each other.

"Let's go," Murdoc growled, and they stepped back in the car.

**/**

"We'll be together forever," Catherine said quietly, stroking 2D's face.

He stared at her, shocked.

"P-please Catherine," he managed to say. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hush, now. It'll all be over soon," she cooed, and pulled him toward her, holding him tight.

She pulled them closer to the edge. 2D started struggling, but he was weak with pain and hunger.

She stopped. 2D looked over his shoulder, trembling. He looked right into the wild sea. He saw sharp rocks at the bottom. Even if they did survive the fall, the rocks would shatter them.

Catherine took a deep breath, pulled him closer, and -

"HEY!"

2D opened his eyes, hope flooding into his heart.

Murdoc was running toward them, with Russel and Noodle right behind him.

2D used this opportunity to push himself forward, pulling them further away from the edge.

"Stop right there!" Catherine shrieked.

"Get your filthy claws off 2D, you cunt!" Murdoc yelled.

"Or what?" Catherine said with a smirk.

2D saw her point. There was little they could do, Catherine was tied to him and with one step they would fall off the edge.

Murdoc glared at her.

"Now, I want you to get back into that car and drive away, or I will shoot you and throw us off the cliff," Catherine said quietly, pulling the gun from her pocket.

Murdoc looked at 2D desperately. They held each others gaze. 2D gave a little, sad smile.

"Now," Catherine repeated, pointing the gun at Murdoc's head.

She pulled the trigger. Noodle screamed, and Russel roared. 2D gave a frightened squeal.

Murdoc stared with mouth wide open at the place the bullet had flown past. One inch further and it would have hit him in the head.

"That was a warning. I mean it, leave," Catherine said calmly.

2D looked at Noodle, Murdoc and Russel. Then he looked at the gun sticking out next to him. He knew they wouldn't leave. And he knew Catherine wouldn't hesitate to shoot them all. He clenched his fists. He wouldn't let them die. He braced himself.

"Please, we can talk about this," Noodle said quietly.

"No, we can't. You don't understand, do you? 2D is mine. He doesn't belong with you. He belongs with me, forever, and this way, it'll be possible," Catherine said, still pointing the gun at Murdoc.

She shuffled backwards a little. 2D took this chance, and pushed backwards with all his might.

"NO!" Murdoc shouted, and jumped forward.

It was too late, 2D and Catherine were already falling down, down into the blackness of the ocean..

**/**

"HELL NO!" Russel yelled, pulling Murdoc back from the edge of the cliff.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I NEED TO SAVE 2D!" Murdoc shouted, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"You won't help him by dying!" Russel exclaimed.

Murdoc paused, then ran to the car. Noodle followed.

"I'll try and spot him from here," Russel said, his face extremely pale.

Noodle and Murdoc got into the car and drove down to the beach. When they got to the shore, Murdoc jumped out of the car and ran toward the sea. Noodle didn't stop him. He waded into the water, pulling off his shirt while he was doing it. He started swimming toward the place under the cliff, where 2D and Catherine had fallen. He was right under it, but couldn't see anyone. A wave slapped him in the face and he went under. He rose to surface, coughing and gasping. He looked around frantically. He decided to go under water. The salt water stung his eyes, but he held them wide open. Then he glimpsed something white. He remembered 2D's shirt being white. He lunged down and grabbed whatever it was with his hand. Fuck! A plastic bag. He kept smashing his feet into the sharp rocks, and the cold was starting to numb his limbs.

There! He saw something white again, but larger. He dove down and grabbed it with both his hands. Yes! He recognized the shape of 2D's body.

_'Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead', _was all that was going through Murdoc's head.

He lifted 2D onto his shoulder and started to swim back. The waves crashed down on them, but Murdoc used all his strength to keep 2D above water and to keep swimming.

Finally, _finally_, he reached the shore. He carried 2D in his arms, stumbling across the sand toward a very anxious Noodle. He gently laid 2D in the sand. The rope Catherine had tied to his ankles was still there, Murdoc assumed the rocks must have cut through them so he was freed from Catherine. Noodle jumped up and down and waved at Russel, who understood and began making his way down, running as fast as he could. Murdoc pressed his ear to 2D's chest.

"His heart's still beating," he muttered.

He started giving 2D mouth-to-mouth. Noodle looked at them nervously, tears running down her cheeks.

_'Not dead not dead not dead.'_

He blew more air into 2D's mouth. He pressed his fingers to 2D's neck, and felt the pulse become weaker and weaker.

"No," Murdoc croaked.

He blew more air into 2D's mouth, but he knew it was too late. He could hardly feel his pulse anymore. He didn't even notice he was crying until a tear fell on top of 2D's face. He gritted his teeth and leaned over 2D again, refusing to believe it was over. Suddenly, 2D jerked forward, coughing up water and gasping. Noodle squealed, and Russel, who had joined them by now, gave a shaky laugh. 2D went on all fours and coughed some more, with Russel slapping his back. He then sat up, shaking and panting, staring at the others.

"2D!" Noodle screeched, and jumped into his arms.

He laughed hoarsely and embraced her. Then Russel picked them both up and squeezed them hard, laughing loudly. He then set them down, and 2D turned to Murdoc. They stared at each other. Suddenly Murdoc grabbed 2D's collar and pulled him toward him, kissing him desperately.

Noodle and Russel gasped. 2D didn't react at first, he was too shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, pulling him tighter to him. Eventually, Murdoc broke away rather reluctantly. They stared into each others eyes, and 2D lifted his hand to Murdoc's face, showing him the tear glistening on his fingertip.

"Told you you can cry," 2D said with a little smile.

Murdoc glared at him, and pulled him close.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again," Murdoc muttered into 2D's ear.

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other, until Russel cleared his throat.

They broke apart, looking at the others rather sheepishly. Noodle was staring at them with a huge smirk, and Russel just stood there, scratching his head.

"How long.. But what.. I.. Ah, fuck it, let's just go home," Russel said with a shrug, and started walking back to the car.

Noodle took 2D's hand, still smirking, and 2D took Murdoc's hand. They walked back to the car as the sun started rising.

**Yaaay, happy ending :) I'll make an epilogue, but it'll be short. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and tell me what you think. I'd like to thank Mentalcase50, Murdocx2D4ever, Kagaminekame, J. Griffin, YokoDearest,****jazzylin-sama, Gorillazfan-102, 666xx, ZombiesWhoLoveTokyoBrains, StevenDespertar2323, And. These. Are. Lemons, xflightofthephoenix and The 'Blur' Witch for their awesome reviews which motivated me to keep writing this story :) Thank you all so much, you rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

**1 month later**

It was around midnight, and the stars were twinkling in the sky. 2D and Murdoc were standing by the pool.

"C'mon, D. You can do it," Murdoc encouraged him, rubbing a soothing hand on 2D's back.

2D swallowed hard and stared at the dark water. Ever since the incident, 2D had been absolutely terrified of swimming.

He hadn't gone near the pool since he came back. But today, he wanted it to stop. He felt like with this fear, Catherine would still be controlling him, even from her grave. He didn't want her to be in control of his life, dead or not.  
>He clenched his fists, still staring at the water.<p>

"I'm here with you. Nothing's going to happen," Murdoc said quietly, still rubbing 2D's back.

2D took a step backwards and pulled his shirt off, revealing the scars Catherine had left him with.

Murdoc took his shirt off, too.

2D took a step nearer the water, trembling and shaking. Murdoc grabbed his hand firmly.

"Ready?" Murdoc asked 2D gently.

2D gulped, then nodded.

Murdoc took a huge leap, pulling 2D with him, who yelped and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

As soon as their skin touched the water, 2D squealed and threw his arms around Murdoc's neck, who held him tightly.

He continued trembling and whimpering, still holding on to Murdoc tightly, while the latter whispered soothing words into his ear.

Eventually, 2D calmed down a bit, and looked around him. He started giggling, astonished at himself.

"I did it, Muds! I did it!" he said happily.

Murdoc grinned. "I'm so proud of you, D."

2D let go of Murdoc's neck gingerly, and let himself float in the water, still careful. After he gained a bit of confidence, he started swimming around. He started to remember why he used to love swimming so much.

Seeing 2D laughing and having fun again in the water made Murdoc chuckle lovingly. He swam over to 2D and pulled him toward him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he said, trailing his fingers delicately over 2D's bare, wet shoulderblades.

2D shivered at the touch. "I love you too, Muds," he replied, cheeks flaming, and he leaned in for another kiss.

Murdoc threaded his fingers through 2D's soaking locks, and 2D wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist.

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle coming from the balcony.

They broke apart, Murdoc being slightly irritated at this interruption.

"Dudes, I swim in that too, you know. Do your funny business somewhere else!" Russel was peering from the balcony, laughing good-naturedly.

Murdoc grinned and gave him the finger. "Fuck you Russ, you wouldn't even be able to swim in the pool, you getting in would throw all the water out."

Russel glared at him. "For that, I think I'll join you."

"Wait, what?" 2D asked with wide eyes before Russel leapt from the balcony, right in the pool.

Murdoc and 2D both got thrown to the other side of the pool, while Russel grinned at them.

"God damnit, Russ!" Murdoc snapped, but he was trying not to grin.

"What's all this noise?" Noodle called from the balcony, rubbing her eyes.

The boys looked up at her sheepishly.

"You're all swimming together? Why didn't you invite me!" Noodle said a bit offended.

"Come on in, love," Murdoc grinned up at her.

Noodle perched her small body on the balcony railing, then threw herself off. The boys weren't worried, they all did this all the time in the summer.

"Noodle! You're pyjama's are getting all wet!" 2D exclaimed, but Murdoc splashed water in his face to shut him up.

2D gasped and splashed water at Murdoc. When Murdoc was about to splash back again, Russel swam in between them, ending up getting water in his face.

"Hey!" he called, and splashed water at Murdoc.

Then Noodle joined in too, and soon they were all splashing around ferociously.

Laughing and gasping, Russel eventually heaved himself out of the pool.

"That's it guys, I'm going to bed. You have all exhausted me. Noods, I think it's time for you to go to bed, too," he then added sternly.

Noodle hid her yawn with her hand. "I suppose you're right. I'll have to put on other pyjama's, though," she said, looking down at her soaking wet attire.

"Goodnight, 2D," she said, swimming over to 2D and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Noods," he grinned at her, and ruffled her hair.

Then Noodle swam over to Murdoc and gave him a kiss also. "Goodnight, Murdoc."

Murdoc chuckled and tweaked her chin. "Sleep tight, love."

Russel helped Noodle out of the pool, and with a last greeting, they went inside.

Murdoc and 2D, now calmed down, swam to the little stairs and sat there, resting.

Then 2D suddenly pulled Murdoc close to him, pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you, Muds," he said quietly, staring into his eyes.

Murdoc understood that he was talking about the swimming.

"And thank you for not telling the others about it," 2D added.

Murdoc put his hand to 2D's cheek. "Don't mention it."

Then 2D pulled Murdoc into a kiss. Murdoc, surprised and delighted by this sudden act, didn't react for a moment.

Then he returned the kiss with deep passion, toying with 2D's hair. They broke apart, smiling lovingly at each other. Murdoc jokingly went through 2D's hair with his fingers, making it all stand up.

"How do I look?" 2D grinned.

"Perfect," Murdoc replied after a moment, and pulled 2D back into a kiss.

**So that was the 'epilogue'. Yes I know it kind of sucks, but I just suddenly lost all of my imagination -.- anyway, I just wanted you to see how life was after everything happened, sort of. Thank you for reading and sticking to the end, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


End file.
